Unexpected Bond
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: I'm only a normal school girl with such bad luck. I messed up in front of my crush two times, some strange lady gives me a box, and then I get kidnapped. What else can I get myself into? A computer who talks to me while I'm kept hostage? Strange as it seems, he's not as bad as he looks. He's actually trying to get me out of this. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Vocaloid story. I love Vocaloids and I had someone request a story from me, so here it is. I hope it's good for everyone. Please enjoy. ^-^**

**I don't own Vocaloid characters.**

**Ages:**

**Miku: 17**

**Luka: 18**

**Rin: 15**

**Len: 15**

**Kaito: 18**

**Haku: 18**

**Teto: 17**

**Neru: 17**

* * *

**Ch.1**

Tokyo High, a highly prestigious school which stands apart from all the rest. Everyone must work hard because the teachers are so strict. Summer break will be starting soon. Everyone seemed to have decided on what they're going to do with their time off, and it seems like they've completely forgotten finals.  
Actually, that's not what I'm worried about. Summer's almost here and I...I can't even get myself to speak to him yet!

I turned my head a bit enough for me to see him. There he was sitting by the window, staring out to the world as always.

I sighed. What can I say to the cutest, most popular guy in school, Kaito? He wouldn't had known I existed if we weren't in the same class. And he's pretty much a mystery, doesn't talk much and rarely smiled. But not only that. He's also the school's top singer, so you'd imagine he gets a bunch of fans. How in the world can I even stand out from all the rest?

I examined Kaito a bit more. He's always so serious like he's always thinking about something. I sighed. It's not like he would ever think about a sore loser like me. I'm pathetic.

* * *

It was our breaks time now before ending school. I met up with my two close friends, Luka and Rin.

"So, Miku," Luka began. "Did you talk to Kaito yet?"

I looked down. "No..."

Luka sighed in frustration. "Miku! If you don't get your gears running, summer break's going to start and you won't be able to talk to him until the start of next year. Who knows if he'll find someone else during that time? He isn't going to wait for you, you know."

I sighed. "I know, but I can never find the time to talk to him."

"Isn't it horrible? Just to think that a simple 'hello' can change your life."

Rin giggled.

"Rin, isn't your brother like Kaito's friend? Why can't you tell him to help Miku out?" Luka said.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. He usually doesn't like to do favors for me," Rin said.

"Torture him if he doesn't agree."

My friend Luka is really pretty. I mean, she has lovely pink hair and a hour glass figure. She's also very sure of yourself. She has so much confidence. Plus she's also one of the school's top singers and has Gakupo as her boyfriend. He's like a god.

My friend Rin is really pretty too. Even for being two years younger than me, she's pretty famous herself. She's the captain of almost every sport team there is. Don't ask me how she manages, but she does. She doesn't have a boyfriend but that's because she doesn't want to. She's also a great singer that is known throughout the school. It seemed like I'm the only one with no talent at all. I still ask myself why such amazing girls hang out with me. And for something as complicated as I'm in right now, I would love to put my shyness away and be like either Luka or Rin.

But what should I do?

* * *

Before leaving school, the three of us hanged around the restroom until it was time to go.

"With this is enough," Luka said after applying a new pink lip gloss. "You guys should try this out."

"Luka, that color looks good on you!" Rin smiled.

Luka nodded. "Of course. It's a smooth pink. It gives a feminine touch."

"Do you think it will fit us just as good if we put it on?" I said.

Then a laughter was heard.

"Trying to look pretty, I see. That's really impossible for someone like you, Miku."

The three of us turned our heads to see a silver head and her two friends besides her, one with scarlet hair and the other with golden hair

"Teto," Luka said.

"Neru," Rin said.

"Haku," I said.

Haku grinned. "For your information, all of you are at the bottom of the list for popularity." She looked at me. "Especially you, Miku. You're way in the bottom."

"Oh really?" Luka stepped in. "Well, you're the first on my list to get your ass kicked!"

Just before Luka was going to rush towards Haku, Rin was able to catch her.

"Let me go!" Luka said.

"Hold it, Luka. We can get suspended if we fight!" Rin said.

I stepped in. "Rin's right. There's no point in fighting. Let's get out of here."

I began walking away, hoping that Luka and Rin were following.

"That's what I expected from a coward," Haku said.

I smirked. "You're wrong, Haku. I'm no coward. I'm only preventing myself from lowering to your level. In fact, everything you guys do only show that, inside, you all feel inferior to us." I opened the door. "And don't worry, Haku. I'm not going to stop on trying to get to Kaito. I hope you understand."

Wow! I never felt so good before. I was standing up for myself.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth?!" Haku yelled.

Just then, I felt a hand push me. I tried to stop myself from falling face down, so I twirled around and maybe try to stop myself from falling, but I lost balance and ended up falling backwards.

But I didn't fall. Instead, someone else was able to catch me.

"Thank you for saving me," I said as I turned around to see the person.

No way! It was Kaito! How embarrassing! Why did it had to be him?! This can't be!

I immediately moved away from him and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Kaito!"

Kaito sighed and walked away. "No need to be like that. It was only an accident. But...please make sure to be careful next time."

I straighten myself and was able to see Kaito disappear around a corner.

"What bad luck you have!" I heard Haku say as she, Teto, and Neru walked out of the restroom. "I'm pretty sure she made Kaito pretty pissed off and probably thinks she's so stupid!"

"That's true, Haku," Neru giggled.

"And she still thinks she has a chance with him? What a joke!" Haku said.

The three girls laughed and walked away.

Oh, they're right. Someone like me would never be with someone like Kaito. It was hopeless.

* * *

After leaving school, I went back home and got myself dressed with a cute, white dress, white flats, and I even got myself to curl my hair a bit and put it in my two usual ponytails. I also added the lip gloss that Lukia gave. I wasn't sure why I was getting myself ready like this. It's not like I was going to the mall with Luka and Rin. Before leaving, I grabbed a cute, pink hand purse and that was that.

On my way to the mall, I kept rewinding the awful scene I put myself into with Kaito. Why did I had such bad luck? It was like I didn't had enough bad luck as of right now. Is God punishing me or something? What had I ever done?

"Young lady, how about buying something from me?"

I stopped walking and turned my head. Next to me, I saw a person with a black hood on, unable to see its face. In front of it, there was a mat with many unique stuff on it. I didn't even realize it was here.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Buy something from me," the person said, sounding like a woman, so I thought it was.

"Buy something from you?" I said, unassuring. Great. Here I was with some random lady asking for money. I looked around, trying to find something to distract me.

"Miss?" the woman said.

I turned back to her and sweat dropped. "Uh...well, you see, I have no money right now." I quickly his my purse behind my back.

"What a shame. How about getting a free item? For only the first time. The second time you're going to have to buy it."

I sighed. "Well, if you say so."

But as I looked at the things the woman was selling, nothing seemed to appeal someone like me. She had skulls, voodoo dolls, and all those witchcraft things you can ever imagine. Nothing looked good to me, but I didn't want to disappoint the woman.

Then I noticed a small blue box all isolated from the rest. It has a glow to it, making it shine under the sun. It looked the less demonic than all the rest.

"What does that cute little box have inside?" I asked, pointing to the box.

The woman picked it up. "I knew this box would interest you so. This is a special box. But I do not know what it has inside."

"So then, why do you sell it?"

"Because it is rare. Only someone with a pure heart can open it. See?" The woman tried opening the box. "I can't open the box."

Bummer.

"But I'm pretty sure you can, Miss," the woman said as she handed me the box.

"Me? I'm not sure," I said.

"At least try it."

"There better not be something that'll pop out and scare me. I hate jump scares."

"I'm sure there isn't."

I gulped and began opening the box. As I was able to open it a slip, I noticed light shining on the inside. What on earth could it be?

Then I fully opened the box. Like an arrow, the light blasted straight up in the sky, causing me to shut my eyes from the brightness. It only lasted for a few seconds until I opened my eyes. I was holding onto the box and that was it. The woman that was there, wasn't there anymore. She was gone along with her things.

"What the heck?" I said as I looked around. The woman was gone.

I blinked a couple of times and decided to examine the open to box I held. I peeked inside just a bit, hoping for no more light shooting out from it. I noticed some kind of rolled up piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

"World is Mine"

That was the title of what I thought was a poem. I scimmed through the poem, but there was nothing special about it. This was it? Well, at least I didn't pay for it. But...where did that woman go?

"Oh! I forgot I had a hang out with Luka and Rin!" I said out loud as I placed the small box inside my purse and rushed away.

* * *

**Here was the first chapter. I hope it was good. Well, Miku seems to have a crush on Kaito but doesn't know how to talk to him. Luka and Rin are both supportive of Miku but they all have a group of other three girls Haku, Teto, and Neru. Then, after an accident, Miku finds herself seeing a woman who gives her a box with a poem in it. What could it be?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Last time, Miku had a rough encounter with Kaito and she hated herself for it. Then she met with a stranger who handed her a box. I wonder what will happen next. Enjoy. ^-^**

**Ages:**

**Miku: 17**

**Luka: 18**

**Rin: 15**

**Len: 15**

**Kaito: 18**

**Gakupo: 18**

**Last reference to ages, I promise. Again, I don't own Vocaloids.**

* * *

**Ch.2**

"Luka, why didn't you tell me before?" I said with panic in my voice.

Luka sweat dropped. "I wanted it to be s surprise. Bad idea?"

I bit my lip. This day was getting worse and worse. Once I arrived at the mall with Luka, Rin, and Gakupo, Luka gave me the scare of telling me she invited Kaito to hang out. It was such a terrible idea.

"What were you thinking, Luka? I mean, geez! I bumped into him earlier today," I said.

"Maybe this way, you two can make up," Luka said.

I sighed.

"Luka never told you this was a hang out with Kaito? Typical," Gakupo said.

Luka and Gakupo got into a conversation while I sighed at how much bad luck I have.

"Cheer up, Miku!" Rin smiled. "It shouldn't be too intimidating since Len's also joining us. He should be able to calm Kaito if she gets overboard."

"I hope so," I said. "And I hope I won't mess up like earlier today."

"You're cute, so you shouldn't worry."

"What does being cute have anything to do with messing up?"

"I don't know! I guess I'm just trying to raise your confidence by pointing out your cuteness. Who knows? Maybe Kaito will be the one bumping into you because of it."

I smiled. "You always know what to say even if sometimes what you say makes no sense at all."

Rin smiled. "Just doing my job!"

I giggled. Then an idea came into mind. "Wait. You said that Len's coming. Why didn't he come with you?"

"He wanted to come with Kaito."

"Oh. I see-"

"Hey guys!"

I nearly jumped after getting yelled by someone I turned around and saw Len waving at us with Kaito behind him.

"Oh dear!" I said as I rushed over to Gakupo and hid behind him. He was tall enough to cover me completely.

Gakupo turned around and looked down to me.

"Shh!" I whispered.

Gakupo smiled and turned back to the others.

I sure hoped Kaito didn't see me at all. I crossed my fingers.

"Hey Miku!"

"Eeek!" I yelped, almost making me jump. I looked in front of me to the blonde boy who raised an eyebrow to me.

"Miku? You okay?" It was none other than Len.

"Shh!" I whispered. "Don't attract attention to me."

Len continued with his stare but suddenly chuckled. "Well, out of luck. Everyone knows you're here."

I bit my lip. "Does..Kaito know?"

Len rubbed the back of his head. "Yep."

I sighed. I failed.

I stood peeked from behind Gakupo towards everyone else who was staring at me. I sweat dropped.

* * *

"You know, it's nice to have time for ourselves," Luka said.

"Yes Luka. These days, all we have to have our mind set is on the finals," I said.

"Can we talk about something else other than finals?" Len said.

We were all positioned at a circular table, drinking up our drinks we ordered and waiting until one of us decides to order food. I was starved, but I didn't want to look like a fatty in front of Kaito. And he was sitting next to me while Len was on my other side.

Gakupo smiled. "Something else, huh? Well, the how about what everyone's going to do for summer break?"

"Oh!" Luka raised her hand. "Totally to catch myself some waves at the beach."

"Are we invited?" Rin smiled, bouncing a little on her seat.

"We promise we won't be nuisances," Len said.

Luka giggled. "The more the merrier!"

"Yay!" the twins high-five each other.

"You can come too, Miku," Luka said. "And you too, Kaito."

"Umm...thanks, Luka," I said as I took a sip from my drink.

"I heard that the beach is a great way of building strong romantic relationships."

I nearly spit out my drink. I looked up to Luka who shrugged and eyed me to make a move on Kaito. I shook my head slightly and peeked over to Kaito who just sat there, looking unamused.

"You know, Kaito, maybe find yourself a pretty girl with nice teal hair," Luka continued and took a sip from her drink.

"Luka!" I yelled as I slammed the table, startling everyone. They all looked at me. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled nervously. Then I glared at Luka who laughed.

And basically, that's how we spent our time before leaving the mall. We all talked among ourselves about anything. Even though Kaito was next to me, I never dared to speak to him after Luka embarrassing me. So I would spend my time talking with Len on my other side.

To be honest, it was really fun talking with Len. He was such a great guy. He would always make me laugh which is something I liked from people. I liked people who had good humor and made everyone around them happy. Len was just one of those people. I could talk to him about almost anything and he would always listen to me. He was such a sweet guy.

Len was telling me a joke to which I responded with a huge laugh that made me lay my head on the table and hit the table from uncontrollable laughter. My sides were hurting a bit.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, that all came to a stop. I stopped laughing and looked up to see Kaito standing up from his sear with a huge spill on his nice shirt. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What happened, Kaito?" I said as I grabbed for some napkins.

"You made me spill my drink on me," Kaito said.

I felt my face get hot from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Let me clean it off."

I began to work right away. I used the napkins to clean off and dry the spill on Kaito's shirt. But as I tried to cleaned it off, it seemed like I was only making it worse. I tried alternatives but none worked.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Kaito yelled as he literally pushed me away. I hit my chair, causing it to fall over. If I had dog ears, they probably would be down.

"You just made it worse! Geez! What's wrong with you?!" Kaito raged on me.

I whimpered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Kaito huffed. "Now I have to go home..."

I dropped the wet napkins with my head dropped down. I was such a nuisance. First, I bumped into Kaito then I ruined his shirt. What else am I going to do to the poor guy?

"Kaito, don't yell at Miku like that!"

I didn't look up to know that Len was talking.

"What do you mean, Len? She ruined my shirt. Now I look like some guy who doesn't know how to eat. Do you not know how embarrassing this is?" Kaito said.

"And don't you know how embarrassing it is to have someone yell at you in front of everyone?" Len said. "It was an accident, Kaito. There was no reason for you to go off on Miku. She said she was sorry. I expect you to forgive her."

Kaito huffed. He would never forgive me.

"It's fine, Len," I said as I looked up and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just a bother either way. I'll be going home now."

"But Miku..." Len began to said.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'll go home now. It's getting late either way. I'll see you guys later."

With that, I made my way to the exit, trying so hard not to cry.

* * *

I walked home by myself under the moonlight. It was pretty chilly out and I completely forgot to bring along a jacket. I only had my ability to hug myself to keep myself from freezing to death.

But I totally deserve that. I made Kaito mad and he had a good reason for it. I was such a clumsy person. Why was I so reckless? Most importantly, why do I have such bad luck? It was like I was the living bad luck or the human form of bad luck since the black cat was the other kind of bad luck. Why was I cursed so badly?

I sighed. Poor Kaito. I hope he was okay. I mean, I ruined his shirt, if not, his life too. Haku was right. At this rate, I will never get to Kaito's heart. He probably hates me by now. My heart is now into tiny pieces and I caused this myself. Why Miku? Why?

"Miku!"

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around to see Len running towards me.

"Len? What are you doing here?" I said as he caught up to me. "Shouldn't you be with everyone else?"

"It's no fun to be there without you, Miku," Len said.

I smiled softly. "At least there wouldn't be more destruction being made without me."

Len shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. Anyone can make something like that. Kaito just doesn't understand. He's probably in his days right now. Usually, he isn't such as ass as he was today. He would've forgiven you and put it all aside. But he wasn't himself. It happens every now and then for some reason. I even call him a girl because you know how girls get their-" Len immediately stopped himself and blushed away. "...umm..."

I giggled. "It's fine, Len. I understand."

Len laughed for a while before stopping. "Miku, aren't you cold?"

I rubbed my arms with a small smile. "A little but I'll be fine."

"Here." Len took off his jacket and placed it over me.

"Len, don't do this. I'm fine, really."

"I don't want you to be cold. Besides, I'll be just fine if that's what you're worried about. I love the cold."

I giggled. "Well, if you get a cold later, don't be complaining."

"I swear I won't."

We laughed. It felt so good to laugh. You know what they say, laughter is the best medicine and who else is good at giving laughs than Len?

As we were walking towards my house, a strange figure appeared right in front of us, causing us to stop.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Beats me," Len said.

The figured looked like a person with a hood on and only red eyes were shown through its face. It looked really creepy.

"Give me the box," the shadow said.

Len put himself in front of me as I was shocked by the figure.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked.

"The girl has the box. Give it to me," the shadow said.

Len looked at me. "A box?"

I was terrified. I didn't know anything. It's that feeling you get when you feel like you might just faint from fear.

"I-I-I don't know..." I said.

"Then you left us no choice," the shadow said as it snapped its fingers and in seconds, five more figures circled around us all with different colored eyes, making them create the rainbow around us.

I felt my heart beat rapidly. My head was spinning around, unable for me to see straight.

In a flash, Len was knocked out and landed before my feet.

"Len!" I said as I crouched down. But I was only able to bend my knees before one of the shadowy figures grabbed me and took me away. They were like ninjas, almost flying from roof to rood in silence. I screamed my lungs out and struggled to get free. But that was a bad idea. The shadow covered my face and I was put to sleep.

* * *

**Oh no! Miku was kidnapped! NO! Miku! Poor Miku. Why doesn everything bad has to happen to her? Why? What has she ever done? Oh wait...I'm the author...woe is me.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Last time, Miku was kidnapped. We'll see what happened to her. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.3**

What's the point of fighting back? These weirdos aren't going to let me escape easily.

After gaining my conscious, I was leaded, or should I say, dragged down a dark cave. The shadow figures surrounding me with three being in front and three behind. While I was unconscious, they must've strapped my hands together and tied them to another rope to which one shadow held onto in case I tried to escape. But I already said that there was no point. I was still queasy after what they did to me, so I was beat out basically.

I sighed and decided to examine the surroundings, so I'll know to report the place I was taken to the police...somehow. The hallway I was walking through was dark at one point and then light at another. When it was light, I could see a bunch of technical lightnings and railings and whatnot. Weird computer like noises were heard every now and then, telling me that we were not in just some cave but probably in a building...maybe. I wasn't quite sure but wherever I was, it was probably some secret place. I mean, where else would they keep my hidden for no one else to know about?

We all walked silently down hallways and through elevators until we reached a doorway sealed by a barrier of some kind. One shadow walked to the barrier and did a few weird movements with its hands. It broke the barrier, allowing access. I was actually astonished for some reason.

Just then, a figure behind me pushed me, causing me to turned around and growl. It has no right to push me around like this. But what could I do? I was no fighter. So, I merely sighed and moved forward. I'll just have to count on my friends to come find me and get me out of this mess.

I bit my lip. This was all my fault. If I didn't mess up with Kaito, I wouldn't had gone on my way home and get attacked my these weirdos. And Len...oh dear. I hope he was alright. Last thing I remember was that he was knocked out. It was my fault for his pain. I'm sorry, Len.

As we all entered the room, I continued to examine. It was a large room, perfectly lit up. The color wasn't a great one since it was all grey with a few wires hanging from the walls. Towards the end of the room, there was a control panel with its computer clicking and beeps filling up the room. I was actually surprised this huge room had nothing but a control panel.

"Master, we have the person you so wished for," a shadow figure spoke in front of me.

I looked around. Who was it talking to? There was no one else here besides the other shadows and me.

But as I turned to my right side, I nearly died of a heart attack.

There standing was a person, a man wearing a black cloak with red musical notes engraved on it. His face was filled with piercings, it was unbelievable. His eyes were dark purple and his hair was scarlet.

The man raised an eyebrow as he examined my face.

I gulped. Not intimidating or anything...

"Fine job, everyone," the man said.

The shadows nodded and went over to my other side to let the man come closer to me. I really hope I won't get raped or anything. Please no.

The man cupped his hand under my chin and turned my face from side to side.

"Hello, girl. What's your name?" he said.

I gulped. "M-Miku..."

The man continued to turn my face from side to side and then let me go. I shook my head, trying to calm down the pain from how tightly he was grabbing me.

"Miku, is it? Well, I just need one thing from you, dear. I just need the box you have and then everything will be fine. No one will get hurt," the man said.

"A box?" I said. I thought for a while until I realized that the man was talking about the box I got from that woman in the street. If that's all he wanted, I would gladly give it to him. It's not like it was any use to me. But I looked down to my tied hands, I noticed that I didn't have my purse where the box was in.

Oh no.

"Miku, where is the box?" the man growled.

I gulped. "W-well...you see...I, uh, it was they're fault." I looked at the shadows next to me. "They took me away and probably during that time, I let go of the box. So I don't have it."

The man growled. "Don't play with me!"

"I'm not. I dropped the box somewhere on my way here. I don't have it. Where else would I have the box in me?"

Okay. I really hoped none of them would think of some place on me. The least thing I wanted was for these weirdos to be touching me.

The man looked like he was going to lose his mind. But thankfully, he calmed himself down and turned to his shadows.

"All of you should be a ashamed. You kidnapped this poor girl without the thing we were searching for. I want all of you to go back to search for the box," he said.

"Yes, Master. But can we do it tomorrow?" the shadow with orange eyes said.

"Yeah. I mean, today was a hard day for all of us," the shadow with green eyes said.

The man sweat dropped. I raised an eyebrow.

These are not just bad guys. They're weird, bad guys.

The man, which I thought I should refer him as Master, rubbed his eyes. "Fine. Tomorrow then. But you all better get on it early. I'm not going to be waiting forever." He turned to me. I bit my lip. "One of you, take Miku to a room in the basement."

"Wait, wait. I don't have what you guys need. Why can't you let me go?" I said.

"Because we don't want you to go and tell people about us. We're meant to be secret. We'll let you go once I have what I need."

One of the shadows, the one with red eyes, grabbed the rope attached to my wrist and began to pull me away.

"This isn't fair!" I said.

"Red, make sure to make her feel at home, okay?" Master turned to the other shadows. "Everyone, no one is to disturb Miku. We need her to be well."

"Yes, Master," they all said.

I struggled to get free from the shadow pulling me away, but I failed. I was pulled toward automatic doors who slammed behind me as I walked through them.

* * *

"You will remain here for now," the shadow said as it pushed me into a room. It untied me. I was ready to make a run for it until I noticed that above the automatic door to the room had a red light above it. I was sure it meant it was closed, so I didn't even bothered.

"I'll come back with some food, okay?" the shadow said as it left.

I examined as it left. The door turned green when it opened and red when it was closed. Maybe I can get out of here. I walked towards the door and stood there, waiting for it to open. But it never did.

I sighed. The shadows probably had some key or something to open the door. Darn it.

I turned back and decided to check out the room I knew I was going to be in for a long time. It was a nice room, I have to admit. Much nicer than my room. The bed was small but puffy with clean blankets and pillows. There was no window around, so I couldn't get out from it. The room was grey but it was still lively.

I noticed there was another door opposite from the entrance. It had a green light, meaning it could open. I walked over to it and the door opened. I walked through it only to be lead to a restroom. There was a shower, a toilet, and a sink with mirror. It was really nice, all clean. But there was no window. Well, I was locked in.

But then, my eyes focused on the shower. After everything that had been done, I felt the need of calming myself with a shower. I mean, I know it's not something one would do when they're kidnapped, but what else would I do? I grabbed a towel from the railing of the shower and got undressed.

Privacy, please.

* * *

After getting my shower and feeling really relaxed, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. When I entered, a delicious smell reached my nose. I followed the scent and ended face-to-face with a plate of yummy food. And what else? There was a keep added to it. Oh boy. Bon appetite.

After eating my food, I felt so happy. I guess I felt all grumpy before because I didn't eat at all. A full tummy is a happy tummy. I licked my lips and sat on the bed.

Okay, so I was kidnapped and I felt happy. Weird. But I guess the feeling of hope lost was what made me forget of trying to even get out of here. I just needed to keep the hope of having my friends come find me.

Just then, I heard a click from the entrance door. I looked up and noticed that the green light was on. Wait. It was on. Does that mean I can...

Then the door automatically opened. I nearly jumped.

It opened! No way!

I walked towards it and peeked outside. No one was there. Was this a test? Was I getting tricked? I didn't care right now and decided to take the risk.

I walked down the dark hallway. Only a dimmed light shined the way for me. I noticed an elevator to my left and dashed towards it, only to find it locked.

"Damn it!" I whispered, hitting the elevator door slightly. I looked around and decided to continued down the hallway. At the end, there was another door and it had the green light over it. Then the door opened on its own.

"Am I doing this?" I whispered to myself as I walked through the door and into the other room.

In the room, it was dark at first went I walked in. I tried to see something, maybe feel on the wall next to me for a light switch but nothing.

Suddenly, the light flickered on its own, causing me to shriek a little. The light turned on completely, revealing everything in the room for me. In front of me, there was a large computer with a large screen and a whole lot of buttons. It was big.

Just then, the screen turned on by itself.

"Oh my!" I said as I jumped. Then I looked around, trying to see if anyone was in here, but I saw no one. I was going to get out from here because the shadows or the piercing guy could be using this room to spy on me and see if I would try to escaped. But as I was turning to leave...

"Hey!"

I jumped. "I swear I was not trying to escape! I was just walking around! I was not trying to escape at all!"

Once I turned around, I was ready to see a shadow or the man ready to take me away or even worse, kill me. But there was no one. I blinked as I looked around for someone but no one.

"Who's there?" I said.

"Hey, Miku."

I gasped. "Huh? What? Who said that? Where are you?"

I heard a laughter. "I am right here, before your eyes."

I decided to look at the computer in front of me. I noticed there was what looked like a webcam on the computer with a blue light right in the center.

"Wait. Was it you?" I said.

"Yes. It's me," the computer talked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh...well...word goes around."

Okay...a talking computer.

"Are you spying on me?" I said.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm apparently the main computer of this place...at least that's what I'm seeing here in the data I have," the computer said.

"apparently?"

"You see, I've been...uh...off for a long time and I was finally...uh...able to turn myself on. I'm just reviewing everything I have stored and, I have to say, I have a lot of information."

"Okay? So, uh, do you have a name, maybe?"

"Yeah! I'm Le-...uh...I mean, my name is TEC. TEC, TEC, TEC. That's it."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, TEC, were you the one who controlled the doors the open on their own?"

"Yeah. Since I'm the main computer, I was created control almost anything in this place."

"This place. Where is this place?"

"I...I have no idea."

I sweat dropped. "How can you not know?"

"I don't. I'm trying to find something in my data to see where we are. But I can't find it."

"No offense, but you seem a bit useless."

"I know. I'm new to this."

"I thought you-"

"Wait! Did I say I was new to this? What I meant was that I was trying to refresh my mind. Yep. That's what I was trying to say."

I sighed. "You're weird."

"I know."

"So, I'm guessing you lead me here."

"Yeah. I'm trying to get you out of here."

"Why? Aren't you like evil?"

"Not really. I'm actually your...I mean, I'm only getting revenge right now because I was shut down and I'm trying to let the kidnapped free."

"So, it's revenge you're doing?"

"Yeah. And, boy, I can see that these weirdos have kidnapped a lot of people. I have no idea what happened to all of them."

I frowned.

"But don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here. If not, we're going to save you," TEC said.

" 'We'?" I said.

"I mean...you're friends. I'm pretty sure your friends will come to save you."

I sighed and averted my eyes. "I hope so."

"I'm sure they will. You are their friend after all."

"But they won't know where I am."

"Once I get the hang of this, I'll be able to go save you."

"What?"

"I mean, once I know where we are, I can somehow help you escape and tell you where to go afterwards."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

I smiled. "For being a weird computer, you're really helpful."

"I try to be."

Silence.

"So, TEC," I began.

"Hold on. I sense someone coming down here. I think you should go back to your room before you get in trouble," TEC said.

"Oh yeah!"

"I'll open the doors for you, okay?"

I nodded and rushed towards the door to have it open for me. I turned around to TEC. "Hey, thanks TEC. I really appreciate you wanting to help me."

"No problem, Miku. Anything for you."

I raised any eyebrow and smiled it off. "You're a weird computer. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Miku."

"Goodnight, TEC."

With that, I left the room and headed towards my room, feeling more relieved than before.

* * *

**Oh my! Miku met up with a computer, the main computer. And it told her that it would help Miku escape. Yay! **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Last time, Miku was brought to her room and met up with a computer named TEC. It was so nice to help Miku escape. I wonder why. We'll see. Maybe. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.4**

I slept really good through the night. The bed I had was so soft it felt like a cloud. It was so weird how this place where I am kept hostage has a very comfortable place for me to stay in. Kinda weird.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a shadow with green eyes come in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? I could be changing in here, you know," I said.

The shadow rubbed the back of its head. "Uh, sorry."

Bad guys? Maybe not.

"So, what do you want?" I said.

"I need to take you with Master. He needs to talk to you," the shadow said.

I sighed. "I don't want to."

"Well, you have to. Now come on."

The shadow grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room, with me struggling behind.

We arrived to the room where I first came into. There, all the other shadows and Master were waiting for me.

"Good morning, Miku," Master said with a creepy smile.

I smiled nervously. "H-hey."

"I hope you slept well."

"I actually did."

"Good. Now, let's get down to business."

I gulped.

"All we need to know is some possible people that could have the box in their possession," Master said.

"How should I know?" I said.

"I was told that there was a boy with you when we kidnapped you. Do you know who that boy was?"

Len. But I can't tell them that. I don't want them to hurt him.

"Um...no. It was just some random guy who wanted to walk me home," I said.

Master raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

I shrugged.

"And we're the people who wanted to invite you over to our place for a hang out," Master said.

The shadows laughed.

"Well...I wouldn't say that..." I said.

Master rubbed his eyes. "Just please tell us. We know you're lying."

I hesitated. "I'm not lying. I swear I don't know who that guy was."

Master sighed. "I guess that's out." He turned to the shadows. "All of you, go the exact same place you kidnapped her. Search for some clues. Just search around and don't come back until it gets too late. Make sure to send me any reports. I'll do my best to find some signal of the box in here."

"Yes Master," the shadows said.

"Now, be off."

The shadows all disappeared in a flash without a trace. Master walked over to the control panel and began his investigation.

"Miku, dear, you can go back to your room," he said.

"Uh..." I said.

"And don't try to escape. There are other guards walking around. Just go back to your room and no one will get hurt."

"Uh...sure..."

I walked towards the door but stopped before exiting. I turned back to Master.

"You know, I have school. I can't go on failing my school year just because you wanted a box," I said.

"You'll just have to repeat the year, I believe," Master said.

I sighed and walked back to my room.

* * *

"This is so boring," I said to myself. I sat on the bed and swayed my legs up and down. There was nothing I could do, no one I can at least talk to, no one.

No one.

I sighed. "I wonder so many things...I wonder how everyone is doing back home..." I frowned. "Did they even know I was kidnapped? Well, I'm sure Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo would know. But...would Kaito?"

I doubt it. He must be happy that I finally disappeared from his life. And that hurts. It hurts to know that. I cared for him so much and it hurts that he doesn't. It just made me feel awful inside.

"What will become of me then?" I said to myself.

Just then, the door opened and in came Master. I immediately stood up from the bed.

"Don't be alarmed, dear Miku," Master said. "I only came to check up on you."

"I'm fine," I said. I really did not like to be alone with a pierced up guy.

"Of course you are. I'll just be going now." Master began walking.

"However, there are some things you can give to me to make me feel less bored," I said.

Master turned back to me. "Whatever you like."

I used my fingers to point out my things. "One, I need at least another pair of clothes. I can't be in this same dress forever. I'll have to clean it some day. Two, I need some entertainment. At least a book or something."

Master bowed. "As you wish, princess."

"One more thing, please do something about your face. I can't stand looking at you for long."

Master smiled and nodded. "Of course, Miku."

With that, he left the room and I was alone once more. What a weird guy.

* * *

After taking a shower, I walked out from the bathroom with only my towel on. I wanted to see if Master brought me anything. And he did. I spotted a silk pajama on the bed with some books. Wow. He actually paid attention to me.

I put on my pajama even though it wasn't night yet but I had a chance to wash my dress.

After washing my dress, I set it up to dry on the railing of the shower and went back to the bedroom. Just as I was about to sit down in the bed, the door suddenly opened, causing me jump a bit.

I waited to see someone come in but nothing. "Oh? Is this TEC's doing again?"

I better see what it wants. You know, now that I think about it, is TEC a guy or a girl? Since its voice was the sound from a robot basically, it's hard to determine. Kinda.

I walked down the dimmed hallway like last time and ended up in the room I first met TEC.

"Hey, Miku! I'm glad you came," TEC said the minute I entered.

"Oh, hey TEC. Is there something you want to tell me?" I said.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, first of all..."

"Second of all?"

"I was able to see where we are located."

I got closer to TEC. "Tell me!"

"Hold it your horses, girl. I'll tell you. Apparently, we're in some woods."

Silence.

"Isn't that a little vague?" I said.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not sure exactly which woods we're at. I know that we're outside of Tokyo and..."

"Outside of Tokyo?!"

"Uh...yeah."

I pulled at my hair. "This sucks! I can't be faraway from my home! How in the world am I going to be found?"

"Calm down. We're not completely isolated...kinda. Don't lose hope, okay? You'll be able to get out if not, I'm sure your friends will come save you."

I sighed. "I hope so. TEC, do you think they know I'm gone?"

"Of course! They are your friends after all."

"Well, yeah but...I don't know."

I frowned and sighed once more.

"Miku..." TEC began. "Is there something at all I can do to cheer you up?"

"Well, you already said you were going to get me out of here. Right?" I said.

"Yeah. I promised."

"I'm still not sure why you want to help me get out. I know you said because you wanted revenge on that one guy, but it still doesn't make sense."

Silence.

I looked at TEC, not really knowing where to look at exactly. Was he malfunctioning or something?

"TEC?" I said.

Silence.

"TEC, you okay?"

Silence.

"TEC?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I kinda...dazed off."

"I'm glad you didn't shut down on me."

The blue light from the webcam blinked. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. You want to know why I'm trying to help you escape. I will tell you the other reason. You see, uh, I'm not trying to make it sounds weird or anything but...when I first saw you...uh...my...I need to think of some technical words...uh..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I got it! Me higher-brain circuitry malfunctioned and nearly overheated at your image," TEC said. "Also...uh...an unidentified impulse sped through my processors. These events are all new to me."

I hesitated.

"You want more? I ran some diagnostic programs and, uh...uh...uh...the solution was...uh...I-I-I want to, you know, learn more about you. I want to observe you...uh...yeah..." TEC said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say...you want to observe me? To know more about me?" I said. "But what does that have anything to do with escaping? I mean..." I stopped and then gasped. "No! Impossible! It can't be. You're a...computer..."

"Uh...d-do you know something of this?"

I turned away from TEC, biting my lip. "I can't tell you...it's just...too weird..."

"Too weird, huh?" TEC sighed. He actually sighed.

"Well, yeah...I mean...I don't mean to be mean but...maybe...you're in love...with me?"

TEC hesitated. He actually hesitated. "L-love? You really think so?"

"Well, yeah."

"So, you finally realized..."

I turned back to TEC. "Realized?"

"I mean...you were able to come to that conclusion, huh? Is it possible that, you know, help me understand what "love" is?"

I felt my cheeks get hot. Wait! Was I really blushing?

"You don't know what love is? Umm...love...how do I explain this," I began to say.

What can I say about love? Apparently, I suck at it. I can't even get Kaito to love me. I only know the bad kind of love.

"Love tells you when you want to be with a person forever," I continued. "It makes you feel happy just to see that person happy, smiling...having fun. It's the same if they're sad, you become sad and try to cheer them up. Love is when you want to help that person when he or she is in...trouble..."

Oh man. Maybe...TEC does...

"I see..." TEC said. "Is it possible for a computer like me to...feel it?"

"I...I'm not sure."

Silence.

"Miku...will you teach me to feel this thing you call "love"?" TEC said.

I hesitated. "What? You're a computer! Why would you care about love?"

Silence.

"Because...I want to-" TEC began but did not finish his sentence.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I understand. If you don't want to, I won't force you. I will still let you escape," TEC said. "I promised you."

I frowned. TEC did promise me to get me out of here. Maybe...I should do something for it...

"TEC...if you want...I'll teach you about love," I said.

"Really? You mean it?" TEC said, almost sounding so cheerful.

"Yeah. Of course, it's not a topic I'm pretty good at..."

"You are good at it, Miku."

I blinked. "How would you know about that?"

"Because...I can feel sense it."

"TEC..."

"I'll work hard to open up all the data I have stored in. It might take me some time, I apologize, but I won't give up until you are free. I promise."

"I know."

"Now, I suggest you get back to your room. I'll notify you later if I need you, okay?"

I nodded and headed towards the door. I stopped and turned back to TEC. "I have one more question, TEC."

"What is it?"

"What gender are you?"

I heard TEC chuckle once. "Male."

I smiled. "I thought so."

With that, I left.

* * *

**Wow. TEC wants to know about love. Oh my. Will Miku be able to teach him?**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter. I'm so sorry that this one took so long. I haven't been feeling good but I'm slowly recovering. Anyway, last time, Miku and TEC were talking about love apparently. What will happen next? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.5**

I was woken up by the feeling of being watched.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, almost falling from the bed.

Two blue eyes stared down at me, too close to my face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" the shadow said.

"I really hope you weren't watching me for too long," i said rubbing my eyes.

"Only five minutes."

I hesitated.

"Master wants to talk to you," the shadow said.

"Again?" I said.

"Again."

I sighed. "At least get out so I can change."

The shadow nodded and exited the room. There was no way I was going to go out in my pajamas.

* * *

"What is it now?" I said as the shadow brought me to the control panel room or whatever it's called. Master was facing away from me but when he turned around, I nearly choked.

"Good morning, Miku," Master smiled.

"W-what happened to you piercings?" I stuttered.

Yep. He didn't have his piercings anymore. I was surprised he didn't have holes in his face in place of the piercings.

"You told me to take them off, remember?" Master said.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you would actually do it," I said.

"I'd do anything for the princess of this place."

"Okay?"

Master chuckled. "But that is not what is going to be discussed today. As you can see, the shadows have returned...with nothing."

"Sorry," they all said.

I have to admit, these shadows are too tender-hearted.

"But they did have something interesting that you might know about," Master said.

"And that is?" I said.

Green eyed shadow spoke up. "We found some suspects to which we think have the box. One of them being the "stranger" you were walking with the other night."

Len.

"And...that's it," Green said.

"You guys are really useless, you know that?" Master said.

The shadows dropped their heads.

"However," Master turned to me. "I'm sure you can tell us about this "stranger" you were walking out with. I promise you we won't hurt them. We just need to know who it is so we can track them down and get what we need."

I bit my lip. There was no way I was going to tell them it was Len. What if they bring him into all this mess and be stuck in here with me? I still haven't got trust from these weirdos. They are the ones who kidnapped me.

"I told you. I don't know who it was. It was just a stranger," I said.

Master chuckled. "Oh Miku. You don't have to lie to us. We're all a family now. We have to tell each other everything."

"Or what?"

"Or..."

"We get killed, right?"

"Not necessarily."

Just then, a beeping noise was heard.

"Oh! I got something," Master said as he rushed over to the control panel and pressed the keyboard it had. "Eureka! I found something."

"What is it, Master?" the shadows said.

"I found the box. I was finally able to get this thing to work. I found the box."

I hesitated.

"And it says that it's somewhere in the city of Tokyo. But it seems to be in the move. Maybe something or someone has it," Master said. He turned around.

"Shadows, go out and get that box. And please do it this time."

"Yes Master." With that, all the shadows exited the room by melting to the ground. I was left in awe.

"And you, Miku."

I looked up.

"You can go back to your room. I'll bring you some breakfast later, okay?" Master said as he turned back to the control panel.

I sighed and went back to my room.

* * *

I'm so bored. There's nothing to do. Nothing.

I layed in my bed and looked up to the grey ceiling. I tried to read the books Master brought me but come on. Shakespeare?

I sighed and walked around the room a few times. I did some jumping jacks. I flipped through a book's pages. I played with my hair. And I sneezed a few times.

That's when I realized something.

The room was getting dusty and there was nothing I could clean it with. Was this going to be some sort of punishment? Will I have to stay here and kill off my brain cells every time I sneeze? Oh no. I was going to report this to Master. There was no way.

Just then, the red light above the door turned green and it opened. That could only mean one thing. TEC wanted me.

I shrugged. It was the least I could do. But just as I was heading to get through the door, it closed on me. I blinked in confusion. Now he didn't want me?

The door opened again. I walked right through it before it shut aggressively behind me. Was there something wrong with him today?

I walked down the hallway and to the room where TEC was. He didn't look any different...okay...that was just a stupid thing to say. How can a computer look any different? Oh Miku.

"There are so many files in here," TEC said.

I didn't think he was talking to me.

"Umm, hey TEC," I said.

"Huh? Oh! Miku!" TEC said, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. It's me."

TEC didn't respond. I stood there with a huge question mark over my head. Was he working fine?

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" TEC said.

"Uh, sure," I said.

So I stood there with only the clicking sound of a computer filling the room. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help but think of whatever TEC was doing. Maybe he found something unusual in his data. Or maybe...

"Okay, I'm back," TEC said.

"So, are you okay? You seemed a bit disturbed," I said.

"I'm fine. But are you? Are you okay? No one has hurt you or anything?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"That's good to know."

"So, was there something you needed to tell me today?"

"Uh, something? Was there something I was going to need to tell you today?"

"Uh, how should I know?"

TEC beeped a little bit, not knowing if he was doing something or was raging a bit.

"TEC, is there something you want to talk about?" I said.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm fine. Just a bit...confused," TEC said.

"Confused? Why?"

"Because...uh...what about you? Is there something you want to talk about?"

I raised an eyebrow. TEC was surely acting a bit strange but when doesn't he? He asked me about love last time.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want to talk about," I said. "But I don't have anyone to talk to about them."

"Ever considered me?" TEC said.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, it's a bit weird."

"Tell me about it."

I giggled.

"You giggled. I made you giggle," TEC said.

I looked at him. "Yeah. A little."

"Wow. I made you giggle. I actually made you giggle."

I tilted my head. "You never made anyone else giggle?"

"Not really...You see, I'm a bit...quiet and serious most of the time. I never got anyone to giggled or at least smile at something I said."

"I understand. I mean, you were shut off for a long time. You said you're still recovering everything you have stored inside your hard drive or whatever. And I never seen anyone come in here except me. It's like no one knows you exist. I understand you being a bit quiet and serious. You never had anyone to talk with, did you?"

Silence.

"Miku, sorry to have to say this but, let's not talk about me right now, okay?" TEC said.

I frowned. "Are you sure? You seem a bit sad."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Right now, I'm not the one who needs the attention. You need it. You're the one captured."

"TEC, there's no reason for you to talk about yourself once in while..."

"I said I don't want to."

I frowned. TEC seemed so different today. Something happened.

"Miku, I'm sorry but I need to adjust myself with talking with people. Especially someone like you," TEC said.

"But we've talked for the past few days now. You seemed comfortable the first day we talked. I still feel a bit weird with talking with a computer. You were the first one to talk to me," I said.

I hesitated. Maybe it had something to do with what we talked about last time. Love...

"TEC, are you feeling a bit weird about the 'love' talk we had yesterday?" I said.

I felt TEC hesitated. "Love?"

"Yes. You asked me to teach you about love because you didn't know what it was. Do you feel strange for asking me that? I mean, I don't mind. I told you I was going to teach you and I meant it."

Silence.

TEC chuckled. "I see. No wonder I see a folder labeled 'Love'. It's empty and I didn't know why. So this was the reason."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously forgot? It was only yesterday."

"I guess I'm getting old. It's hard to keep up with all the folders I have floating around. Thanks for reminding me."

"TEC..."

"I guess our time is up for today, Miku. I hope that we can talk more next time. Take care of yourself, okay? If anyone hurts you, tell me. I won't let anyone disturb you."

I nodded slowly and turned to the door. I turned back to TEC. "TEC, don't be afraid to talk to me about anything. I'm here for you too, you know. It's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you, Miku."

I smiled softy and exited the room. I walked back to my room and just as I did, almost immediately, Master entered. I thought he saw me enter the room but it seemed like he didn't notice because he smiled and asked whatever I needed to stay comfortable.

* * *

**Well then. TEC seems to be sad to me, suddenly. I wonder why. Miku should be able to help him out. She's just awesome like that.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter. Last time, Miku found that TEC wasn't feeling so good and wondered what was going on. We'll be able to see what happened between the two. Maybe. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.6**

Mmm...No doubt about it. I'm officially bored. Again.

I really had nothing to do. Last time, Master had brought in some cleaning supplies for me to clean because, apparently I had to do all the labor work around here for myself. So my room is already clean. That's done.

I actually read all the Shakespeare books out of boredom, and I actually got what they meant. That's done too.

I've taken a shower twice already and washed my clothes. So that's done as well.

I've eaten breakfast, lunch, dinner, and maybe a midnight snack. So I'm keeping myself just fine.

So, what is there else to do?

Just then, the door opened while I was resting on the bed. I looked up to see Master enter.

"Hello, dear Miku," Master said. "Is everything as you please?"

I sat up. "I guess. Except the fact that I'm still locked in here."

Master chuckled. "I'm sorry but I cannot grant you that wish."

I pouted. "I thought you would do anything for a princess."

Master walked closer to me and took a lock of my hair for him to touch it. "Of course but I cannot let my princess go."

I shuddered from his touch on my hair and pulled it away from him. Master only chuckled.

"My shadows have taken a while to get back," he said. "They're simply useless."

"Why are you so mean to them? I mean, they seem so nice and obey everything you tell them. They're trying their best," I said.

"They're just shadows. It's not like they have any sentimental feelings."

"Well, I think they do."

Master smirked. "Do you?"

"Yes. From the way I see it, they seem more human than you."

Master sat down next to me and seemed to be in thought for a while. "More human? Even though they're just shadows?"

"It doesn't matter what they are. They've learned important emotions a human has. They are actually nice to me and care for my well-being."

"And I don't? I ask you every day if there's anything you want."

"Just to keep me quiet and not escape."

Master frowned. "Is that so? So you don't think I care the least about you?"

"Of course not."

Master stood up and walked to the door. "You got it all wrong, Miku. I care for you more than anyone else in this damn place."

With that, he left.

* * *

You know, I've been thinking. About what Master said. Did he...really care about me? Or was he just saying whatever to distract me? He seemed a bit disturbed from what I told him. I mean, he is the one who kidnapped me so then...ugh. I'm confused.

In the middle of all my thoughts, the door's light went green and opened.

"Oh my. That must be TEC again," I said. I got up from the bed and starting to move towards the door. I stopped short, however. I waited to see if the door was going to shut on me like last time. But it didn't so I moved forward.

I arrived a few minutes to TEC's room. The familiar noise of clicking rang through my ears.

"Hey Miku!" TEC said, joyfully.

"You always call me in without a warning, TEC. But I guess there's nothing to actually distract me from not coming in," I said.

"Sorry but I try to enter to your room and see if I can...wait, that sounds a bit wrong."

I giggled. "It sure did."

TEC chuckled. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I'm sure you didn't. Anyway, you seem a bit more cheerful than last time. Are you feeling better?"

"More cheerful? Umm, well, I guess so. Well, no."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I'm a bit nervous, to be honest."

"Why is that?"

"I have...something dangerous for you to do."

"Something dangerous?"

"You see, as much as I try, I can't seem to be getting the information I need to help you escape and know why you're being kept there. I'm sorry but I would like for you to go where that guy Master is and ask him something."

I hesitated. "What? What do you mean, go ask?"

"You see, there's something strange in here that I need to know from first hand to actually know what's going on. I'm guessing it's too important to not even put it in here for me to see."

"But...even if I try to go see Master, he might catch me and send me back to my room. And...hopefully not something else."

"I'm right ahead of you. You see, there's a costume or something in the floor above you that looks exactly like the other guards in this place. You can just take the elevator and-"

"Just? What do you mean just? I'm not invisible, you know."

"Of course you're not. But right now, there's no one on that floor, so you should be safe. Once you're there, please obtain the costume and change into it. By doing that, you'll look like one of the guards and be able to see Master looking like one of them."

I frowned. "You mean, I'll be disguised. What if I said no?"

Silence.

TEC chuckled nervously. "I guess you're right. What was I thinking? I would only put you through so much trouble. Just ignore everything I said, okay? Sorry about that, Miku."

I looked up to TEC's blue webcam eye. "You're only doing this because...of me, right?"

"Well, I guess so. But it wouldn't really be for you because I would only get you into trouble and that wouldn't be good. I'm guessing that's not something you would do for a person you care so much for, right?"

I felt a sting in my heart for some reason.

I sighed. "I'll do it."

"Huh? What?" TEC gasped.

"I said I'll do it. You're doing this for me, right? You're trying to get me out of here without getting detected. If I want to escape, I should at least get in on the action."

"Are you sure about this, Miku? I really don't want you to get hurt in any way."

"I'm sure I won't. Besides..." My mind raced back to the talk I had with Master earlier. Would he still be mad at me? I shook my head. "Just tell me what you want me to ask him."

TEC sighed. I never really imagine a computer to have such actions within himself. And he says he doesn't know what love is.

"Here it goes..."

* * *

I walked out of the room with an awe expression on my face.

"What in the world is TEC thinking? I mean, honestly. He sure is a weird computer," I said out loud, enough for maybe TEC to hear me from inside the room.

But, to be honest, it was a question that has roamed around in my mind for now.

I sighed and walked towards the elevator that was on the floor. I noticed it had a green light this time, meaning that TEC was finally able to get it under his control. Yet he still couldn't get me out of this place but I guess that takes patience, right?

I walked into the elevator and it automatically took me to the floor above me. Once there, it opened and I peeked out. I really hope there was no one here. That would be bad.

"There's no one there, Miku," I heard TEC talk to me.

I looked around the elevator. "What? TEC?"

"Huh? Holy...did you actually heard me? Wow, I didn't think you could hear me from different parts of the place. I need to be careful of this, if not, everyone will hear me. Anyway, proceed," TEC said.

I did as I was told. I walked out of the elevator and looked down the hallway. "Now what?"

"Go to your right. There should be a door with a green light on it."

I walked to my right and the second door had a green light. "Do I just go in?"

"Yeah. There's no one in there."

I took a deep breath and went in. I looked around to see if there really was no one in here and there wasn't. I let out my breath and my heart beat decreased.

"Now where's the costume?" I said.

"It should be somewhere in there. Try checking in the changing stalls," TEC said.

I walked over to two stalls and opened each one. The first one didn't have anything but the second one had a costume hanging on a hanger.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What in the world is this?" I said as I took the costume into my hands and examined it. It was like a black snake thing with arms and legs and a huge mouth with big red eyes. Just what type of guards are these?

"I believe it's a guard," TEC said. "I think. Looks pretty bizarre."

"I'd say out of this world. So extraterrestrial," I said. "Do I have to wear this?"

"If you want to go undetected, yes."

I sighed. "The things I do for you, TEC."

TEC laughed. "What about the things I'm doing for you?"

"You're right. Well, here I go." I walked inside a stall and closed the door completely, knowing that TEC could be peeking at me. I was just glad this stall had a roof over it.

After a while, I managed to get myself into the costume, feeling pretty uncomfortable. I walked out of the stall and showed myself to TEC.

"I don't know about this...It's awfully tight. And it kind of smells a bit..." I said as I pulled on the sides to let some air into my lungs.

TEC laughed. He laughed and laughed so hard it made me seem that he might burst his motherboard and whatnot.

I pouted. "Was this just your idea of a joke? It's not very amusing to me."

"Sorry! It's just that it's hilarious! I can't believe you fit into that," TEC laughed.

I looked down at myself and brought forth a smile to my lips. "I guess I do look a bit silly."

"You think?"

I giggled. "Anyway, this is done. Let's just get this over with. I can't stand to be in this thing any more than I need to."

TEC coughed. "Sure. Now, just get out of the room and go back to the elevator. Don't worry. This time, since you're undercover, you shouldn't worry about getting caught."

"Do you really think this will fool anyone?"

"If I didn't know, I would get fooled, no lie."

I sighed. "Let's get this over with, then."

I walked out of the room, as uncomfortable as I am and headed to the elevator.

"Now Miku, I'm going to have to leave you for now," TEC said as he shut the elevator on me.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because I have to. Not that I want to. It's just that I can't seem to have any access to the room where Master is for some reason. I guess he really hold important stuff in there that not even I can have access to. You're going to have to go alone."

My heart began to race and I felt sweat roll down my face from both anxiety and the costume.

"I-I'll try to do my best," I said.

"You'll do fine, Miku. Just act like a guard," TEC said.

"And how do these guards even act? They look like aliens for crying out loud! Do they even talk? Are they guys or girls? I don't know anything about them."

"Umm...well then...um...just talk like a guy. Maybe."

I began to tremble. "We should've planned this beforehand."

TEC sighed. "I guess so. You can back down if you want."

I bit my lip. "Well, we've been this far already. I guess I'll just have to wing it."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'll do it."

"Okay then. Be careful. Meet with me after you finished the task, okay? I'll wait for your arrival."

I gulped. With that, I was sent the top floor where Master was. I entered the room, trying my best to act as a guard and saw Master by his control panel. I gulped and walked over to him.

"Excuse me...Master?" I said in my most manly voice.

Master didn't turn around. "Yes? What is it?"

"Er, well...It's about Miku...What do you plan to do with her going forward?"

Master stopped and turned around. I gulped and tried to keep calm.

"Hmm? Something is wrong with...your voice, X-Naut," he said.

I felt my heart beat a million times per second and I was getting extremely hot under this costume. Please don't figure me out. Please.

Master rubbed his chin. "Perhaps I have a throat lozenge...No. Well, never mind." He waved his hand over his face. "Oh, about Miku?" He seemed in thought for a while. "Well, it's not that I don't have interest in her. In fact, I...might have an interest in her but not in the way you might think. Of course, I'm not going to say that to you, X-Naut. Just let her be in her room for now. She shouldn't be able to get out at all with the door being locked all the time. She's a good girl. Just make sure not to disturb her in any way, okay? She is to be left alone. Tell the others as well. All of you seem to be losing your mind and forget everything I tell you guys. Remind everyone for me, okay?"

"But..uh...why? I mean, why in the world are we keeping her here, then? Since we're not doing anything to her."

Master gave me an ugly frown. "That's none of your damn business! Don't forget your place, you impudent worm! Concentrate on keeping this place secure and away from the world outside. That's all I require of you. We need to get that legendary treasure in order to conquer the world. Of course, we can't do that if your fellow shadows don't do their job right and the rest of you don't keep this place hidden. Got that?"

I hesitated. "Conquer...the world? Legendary...treasure?"

Master raised an eyebrow. "What are you blabbering about now? Hmm...Something is odd about you. And I'm not talking about your voice anymore."

I gulped. "N-No. Nothing odd!" I have to get out of here. "Uh, so...roger or whatever. P-Please excuse me."

I quickly walked back to the elevator and sent myself back to the floor where I got the costume, changed back to my normal clothes and went back to TEC's room.

"That was just heart pounding. I mean, all that stuff about conquering the world. Talk about creepy," I sighed as walked over to TEC. "I'm back, TEC."

I stopped. I noticed that the usual clicking of the computer wasn't filling the room like it always did. It was quiet. I looked at TEC and saw that his blue eye was black.

"TEC?" I said, trying to get his attention. Nothing. Maybe he was turned off? Or maybe he's asleep? I waited a couple of minutes but nothing. I frowned and decided to head back to my room.

Once I entered my room, I let my mind race back to everything that Master has told me. Conquering the world? Legendary treasure? That's what he said alright. What in the world does that have anything to do with me? It's not like I was going to give him the power to do so. This was just so strange and evil. I mean, I'm no super hero or anything but come on! There is no way he's going to rule over the world. If I had any phone service around here, I would call the cops. But then, I don't even know where I am yet except that I'm in some woods. Man, it's time like these where I really need a hero.

Just then, the door opened and in came Master with two large bags. He smiled to me.

"Hello Miku," he said and walked over to me.

"Master?" I said.

"I decided to bring you some special things that might please you." He handed me one bag.

I grabbed it and looked inside of it. If I could see myself, I would see my eyes glittering. There were a few dresses in here, very pretty ones. I took one out to admire its beauty.

"These are really beautiful!" I said.

Master smiled. "I couldn't leave the princess without shoes to go with her dresses."

He handed me the other bag to which I took and looked inside to find myself face-to-face with gorgeous heels and flats.

"These are amazing!" I smiled.

Master smiled and patted my head. "I'm glad you like them." He walked away and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

Master turned around. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what I told you earlier. You actually have some emotions hidden inside of you."

Master hesitated and turned away. "You're the one who brought them into surface."

I tilted my head as Master walked out of the room.

* * *

**Wow. Miku's first mission around the strange place. She was finally able to walk around without getting noticed. And she found something interesting: Master's plan to conquer the world and get some sort of legendary treasure. Hmm. Wonder what that is.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. Last time, Miku was put on a mission TEC had for her. What will happen next after knowing everything Master told her? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.7**

The next day, I woke up refreshed as ever. I yawned as I stretched and waited for the morning rays to hit my face. But of course, this place has no windows. It sucked. I really wanted to have a view of the outside world. I'm sure am missing a lot of things.

I got out from bed and walked over to the bathroom to do my business and later took a shower. I felt like new and walked out of the bathroom just to find shadow entering the room with a tray of breakfast food.

"Oh. Good morning, Miku," the shadow said.

I smiled. "Good morning. I see you came back."

"Yep." It placed the tray on the bed. "It was horrible."

"What happened?"

The shadow sighed. "We...weren't able to get the box."

"I'm sorry."

"The worst part was that we got beaten by humans."

"Ouch."

"I know! We're suppose to be superior to them in every way. We seriously lack training."

"Why don't you all take a day off just to focus on training?"

"We try to tell Master to let us, but he doesn't want to. Plus we're a bit scared to approach him when we fail at a mission."

I walked over to the bed and began eating. "You know, I can talk to Master for you guys, if you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've talk to him before. It's not like he'll do anything to me if I tell him everything you told me. I'm not scared of him anymore."

"You are most honorable, Miku. We shadows would appreciate your help and concern."

I smiled. "It's no problem."

The shadow bowed and was about to head out until I called out to it.

"Can you do something for me?" I said.

The shadow turned around. "What is it?"

"You see, I have these dresses I want to try out and I need some comments on whether they look good on me or not. Would you care do it for me?"

I could see the shadow's purple eyes glimmering. "I would love to."

I smiled. See? These shadows aren't so bad.

* * *

I tried out all the dresses and shoes Master brought me and they all fitted me perfectly...which is a bit creepy if I may say. In the mist of it all, Master entered the room as I was posing with a black dress I had on.

"There you are," Master said as he looked at the shadow. "Everyone else has already ate breakfast and are heading out. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Master! I, uh, have been with Miku all this time," the shadow said.

"Miku?" Master turned to me. Once he did, a hint of pink spread across his face.

I felt a bit disturbed. "Umm...I tried all the dresses and they all fitted me just fine."

Master cleared his throat. "I see. Well, that's good to know." He turned back to the shadow. "Now you, get out of here."

The shadow bowed and was about to headed out until I told him to wait.

"Master, I have something to tell you," I said.

"And that is?" he said.

"You should let your shadows take the day off."

"Why? They're already slacking off without even taking the day off."

"Because they need to train. They want to train to get stronger and not get defeated by humans. Can you just let them stay just for today? I'm sure they'll use their time wisely."

Master rubbed his chin and looked at the shadow who nodded. "I'm not sure..."

"We will make every second count, Master," the shadow said.

Master sighed. "Well, you better."

"So does that mean-"

"Yeah, yeah. Take the day off. Just make sure you train hard enough so you all can finally get the damn box."

"Will do, Master!"

With that, the shadow exited the room.

"That was nice of you," I said.

Master looked at me for a while before turning away. "I guess...if you need anything, just tell me, okay? Of course, only tell me when I come in. You can't get out of the room."

Master exited the room, leaving me behind alone once more.

* * *

A few minutes of boredom passed. Man, this really sucks. I hate that I have to be stuck in here for who-knows-how-long. Are people even looking for me? It's taking way too long.

Just then, the door opened.

"It's TEC again," I said and headed out the door. I walked down the hallway and into the room where the computer was waiting for me. "Hey TEC."

"Oh! H-hey Miku! I didn't see you come in," TEC said.

"But you should've known I was going to enter because you opened the door for me."

"I guess..."

"Anyway, about yesterday, you left me. I came back in here after the mission and you didn't answer me. What was that about?"

"Yesterday? Umm...oh! Busy doing something..."

"I hope you were."

"Was there something you need to tell me?"

"Let me think...umm...oh that's right. What is wrong with your people? They want to conquer the world! What's up with that?"

"They do?"

"Apparently, that's what Master told me."

"I see..."

Silence.

"TEC, you're still going to help me get out, right?" I said. "Or are you going back to your evil way just because you know that fact?"

"Huh? What? Of course not. I would never get on the dark side. I will help you get out. I promise you," TEC said.

"Hmm..." I paused. "You wouldn't happen to know about the legendary treasure, would you?"

"Legendary treasure? Let me see..."

Silence as TEC was searching through his files, or so I thought as I was waiting.

"Damn it! I don't have access to those files. I have them in here but I can't open them. What's the point of me having them in the first place?" TEC said.

I sighed. "So, you don't have anything."

"Not at the moment."

"I guess that's fine."

Silence.

"Miku, do you maybe, want to talk about something? To, you know, let something out," TEC said.

I sighed. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"I hate the fact that I'm being held in here by a bunch of morons who want to take over the world. I hate that they're going to take this world I have, the only one I'll ever get, away from me. Why do they have to be so mean?"

"..."

"I mean, here I am held captive and for what? It's not like I have magical powers to help them rule the world. I have nothing they want. I'm only wasting time here where I could be outside with my friends, having the time of our lives. But no. I have that taken away from me. What if they succeed in their quest? The world will be under their control and I wasted the remaining days of my life locked up."

"..."

I felt tears welled up in my eyes. "It's not fair! It's just not fair! I want to get out of here! I don't want to be in here anymore! I hate this! I hate this! I want to go back home..."

"Miku..."

"I miss my friends, the only family I have. My parents all died in a car accident and I was the only one to survive. I've been an orphan ever since and lived with my aunt faraway from here. Once I got older, I was able to move to Tokyo to get into high school. I lived on my own from the day I moved in. My aunt died a few years later and I was left alone. The only family I had now were the friends I made in school. They were my support group."

I paused.

"Luka, she's a great girl. She was the first friend I met in high school. She's really pretty and I admire her style. She was always sharp and very confident about herself. She was a role model for me," I said. "Then there's Rin. She younger than I am by two years but she's still so much fun. She always knows what to say and makes me smile a lot. Who wouldn't want her around?"

"..."

"Gakupo. Boy, is he something or what? I mean, he's one of the most popular guys in the school. He's pretty funny even if he's not even trying." I giggled. "He's Luka's boyfriend. The two seem perfect for each other. I'm glad they're happy."

I paused.

"Len. Oh boy! I can go for days talking about him."

"...?"

"He is the most funniest guy I ever met. He's Rin's twin brother, so you can imagine both of them like two peas in a pod." I giggled. "Len always makes me laugh just as Rin does. He cracks up hilarious jokes and tickles my funny bone. He's always there to put a smile on my face when I'm sad and just makes my day a lot better." I giggled. "He was pretty cute if you ask me."

I paused.

"And how can I forget Kaito, the guy I have a crush on."

"..?!"

"Yeah. I have a crush on him. But, man, I totally did not catch his eye at all. I could never be the apple of his eye. He was another popular guy in school and I'm sure every girl dreamed about him. He was like a knight in shining armor riding his white horse across campus." I giggled. "At least, that's what I imagine. He was always quiet and serious. I don't think I ever seen him smile before. He was friends with Len but even so, Len could never make that guy smile. I'm not sure why I fell in love with him, but I did. I think it's because I felt like he needed someone, someone he could lean against. He had Len, yeah, but he didn't even want him around, or it looked like it. I don't know but I guess I wanted to be his support. I wanted to make him smile. I wanted to see him happy."

"..."

I shook my head. "Oh here I am talking about myself. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to go too far with this."

"It's fine...Now I know..."

I tilted my head. "Know what?"

"That's all you wanted. You only wanted to be with Kaito because you saw him needing support."

"Yeah...Is that something wrong?"

"No. I'm actually...relieved."

"Relieved? How?"

"That you want to be with someone who would give you the cold shoulder. You have a good heart, Miku. I knew you did but I never knew it was true."

"TEC?"

"Now I have something to put inside the folder labeled 'Love'. Thank you, Miku. I will do my best to get you out of there. I promise."

I had an unsure look. TEC was acting weird again.

"Miku, it was nice talking to you," TEC said before shutting himself off.

I blinked a few times. Did he seriously turned off on me? I frowned and decided to just head back to my room.

* * *

**Poor Miku. She's sad for being stuck in the room for so long. I would be too. Come on, TEC. Help her out.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the seventh chapter. Last time, Miku let it all out. She told TEC everything she hated about being the victim. I really hope TEC can help her. Who knows what's going to happen to her if she stays in that place any longer? Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.7**

The next day, I began to count the days I've been locked up in this joint. I believe it was 5 or 6 or even 7. I have no idea anymore.

"I hate this!" I said as I threw a pillow across the room. "There are no freaking windows in this place in order for me to enjoy the view of the outside world! This just isn't fair anymore!" I layed down in my bed and placed my hands over my eyes.

I wanted to cry, to scream out, to yell, to cry some more. I was losing it, I knew it.

Just then, I heard the door open but I didn't look up. I didn't care whether it was TEC or one of the shadows or even Master. I didn't care anymore.

"Hello, my dear."

I groaned. It was Master.

"Is there something wrong?" he said.

"Everything's wrong," I said, still not looking at him.

"Hmm? Is there something that I didn't get for you? A dress? A pair of shoes? A-"

"Freedom!" I said as I sat up in the bed and glared at him. "I need freedom."

Master was taken back. "Freedom? Am I not giving you something you need? You can just tell me and I'll-"

"All I want is to get out of here and get back to my old life. I hate being stuck in here, and for what? For nothing!" I held myself back from saying that I knew about him taking over the world. I didn't want let him know I escaped without him realizing it.

"I told you that I can't let you go," Master said.

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll tell someone else about our whereabouts and that wouldn't be good. I'll let you go once I get what I want."

"And that's when? In a million years?!"

Master sighed. "I sense you're really angry at me."

"I'm more than angry! I'm frustrated! Losing my mind! Destructive! I want to get out of here!"

Master rubbed his chin. "You know, I can't let you go."

I grinned my teeth. "I hate you so much."

"I understand. However...how about I take you outside at least? It's better than nothing, right?"

"You can't be serious."

Master shrugged. "I gave you a choice. I'll leave if you want."

I bit my lip. I guess it was better than nothing. Maybe if somehow, I could run away once I'm outside. Oh who am I kidding? I can't escape like that.

"Fine," I said and stood up. "Let's go."

Master smiled and led me out the door.

* * *

Master took me through hallways and out the back of the lair. My eyes stung to have the sunlight hit them in a very long time. Once I was able to adjust my focus, I was in awe.

Tall pine trees gave out their lovely smell, the sun's rays warmed and brought pink to my pale face, the blue sky above my head, the sound of nature rung through my ears. It was beautiful.

"This is as far as I can take you," Master said.

I looked around and tried to see a chance to run away. Master was right next to me and then I saw some of those weird guards walking around. Damn it.

"It's fine, I guess," I said. "It really has been a long time since I've seen the outside world."

Master took a deep breath.

"You're always stuck inside that old building, why can't you have some time enjoy nature? It's all around you?" I said.

"I don't have time for that. I'm busy trying to get what I need," he said.

I frowned. "I mean, okay, but still, even villans need a break."

"I do take breaks."

"But not out here. It's better to be outside and just enjoy the beautiful world outside."

Master turns away. "I don't need to."

"Why not?"

"Because...well...I have my sunshine inside the place."

I sighed. "Sunshine through a window is not the same."

"I-it's not that...it's...someone."

"Someone?"

Master rubbed the back of his head. I think I actually saw some blush on him.

"Miku...I-"

""World is Mine""

"Huh?" I said as a strange voice reached my head. I looked around. "Did you say something?"

Master turned to me. "You didn't hear me? I said I-"

**""World is Mine""**

I gasped as the voice came into my mind once more. Was I hearing things now?

"Master, did you say something? Please tell me you did," I said.

Master raised an eyebrow. "Miku, are you okay?"

I looked at him. I nearly choked. His face was melting as it were made out of ice cream.

"Oh God! Master!" I shrieked.

**""World is Mine""**

I yelled as I held onto my head. The voice was beginning to repeat itself in my head and I was beginning to see the words write themselves in the trees in front of me.

"What is going on?!" I yelled.

The world around me was turning white and black. It begun to spun around in all directions, causing my head to fill with what felt like the pounding of my heart.

"Master! Master!" I yelled. Maybe he knew what was going on.

"Miku? What's wrong?" I turned over to Master but I wish I didn't.

His face was completely off and only his skull was left in place.

I yelled and fell on my knees. What was going on here?

**""World is Mine""**

**""World is Mine""**

**""World is Mine""**

"Stop!" I screamed as my world came closing in on me.

...

...

...

Just then, everything stopped. I still felt a bit beaten byt everything that happened. However, I didn't feel like myself anymore.

I stood up from the position I was in. Something was not right. I felt...strange.

"Miku, what happened to you?" I heard Master say.

I turned around and saw him as his normal self. But something came into my mind.

Hatred.

I wanted to kill him.

But why?

I looked down to my hands to see them covered in black gloves. In one hand, I held onto a white staff. Where did I get this?

I continued to examine myself. I noticed I had a long black dress and long black boots. When did I get such things? I wasn't wearing them earlier.

"Miku..."

I looked back up to Master. I frowned at him and raised my staff. "You wicked creature!" I hit Master with the staff and sent him flying a few feet away from me.

Huh? Why did I do that?

_'Because he's keeping you trapped in here. We need freedom.'_

Huh? Who said that?

_'It is I. You're Alter Ego.'_

Alter Ego?

_'Someone has messed with our treasure and it's affecting us.'_

Treasure?

I set my focus over to Master who was getting up and wiped something from his face. He looked angry.

"Miku, what is wrong with you?!" he said.

I hesitated.

_'That vile being!'_

Who are you? Why are you taking over my mind?

Just then, I noticed guards rushing over to me. I was scared, frighten. I didn't mean to cause anyone harm. Yet, I felt the urge to hurt people, to go on a rampage. My heart was beating for action not because I was scared.

I raised my staff and began saying a strange saying I never even knew about. A black ball of a magical force appeared at the tip of the staff and I sent it towards the creatures. They all were sent flying across the woods, some of them actually turning into ashes.

Why am I doing this? I don't want to fight...

_'This is what we need to do, Miku. We need to get out of here. Our box is getting disrupted.'_

Box?

**""World is Mine""**

Not this again!

Those words began to rung in my head once more, making me losing my mind again.

"Please make this stop! Please!"

I could take it anymore and fell down on the floor and into a black out.

_'Such a weakling.'_

* * *

**Huh?! What in the world was that about?! Miku going insane and having her alter ego come out and take over her? What's going on here?! What the french toast is this author thinking now?**

**Even I don't know. To be frank, I think this is the worst chapter I've written. Ugh. I had it in my mind so well and when it came to writing it, it seems worse. I don't know. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. If I did, I'm sorry.**

**By the way, since I suck at describing, the new look Miku or her alter ego has is the same look from the song "Paradise of Light" the second song of Synchronicity.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter. Last time, Miku had som technical difficulties with herself. Whatever could it all mean? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.9**

My head began to hurt which made me open my eyes. I blinked a few times to get my focus cleared and noticed that I was back in the bedroom. I sat up and held my head from the pain.

"What happened?" I wondered out loud.

Just then, I remembered the annoying voice: ""World is Mine"".

I bit my lip. World is Mine? What was that all about? Who's world was it? Was it Master who was doing this to me, telling me that the world will soon be his? Why would he torture me with it? I don't know anymore. All I knew was that my head needed some aspirin.

Within my whirlpool of thoughts and headaches, the door suddenly opened. I looked at it to see whether someone would come in, but no one did. Which only meant one thing.

TEC.

I was actually relieved he signaled me. I walked out of the door and over to his room. I had so many things to discuss with him.

"Miku! There you are! I'm so glad you're okay," TEC said the minute I stepped in the room.

"I still feel a bit queasy," I said, signaling my head.

"What happened? No one hurt you, did they?"

"I don't think so. Or at least that's what I think."

"I was calling you over but you never responded. I was getting really worried. I was going to go on a rampage."

I smiled. "I'm glad to know you worry about me."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my friend, Miku."

That only made me smile more. He's my friend. The only one I had in this awful place.

"But what happened? I mean, why didn't you respond as quick as you usually do?" TEC said.

I shook my head. "Some crazy stuff has been going on with me lately."

TEC gasped. "And those are?"

It's so weird and funny how realistic TEC acts. Almost like a human being.

"Well, you see, uh, first, is today another day?" I said.

"Another day? Well, yeah, it's morning," TEC said.

"Okay. Makes sense. Anyway, as I was saying, yesterday, Master decided to take me out from this place-"

"Huh?!"

I giggled. "I know, right? I was a bit shocked he even considered it but he did. He took me outside but only like in the back of the place I'm in."

"And how was it?"

"I mean, it was a nice view. We were face-to-face with a gorgeous scenery of pine trees, the beautiful sky, the warmth from the sun, the freshness of nature itself. It was just a wonderful sight."

"I see. But did you get to see what the place you're being kept in actually looks like?"

Shit.

"No..." I said as I lowered my head. "I was too captivated by the sight that I completely forgot about it," I said.

"Miku..." I could 'hear' TEC face palming.

"But I did think about escaping. I was thinking of ways to escape but...it was all so hopeless."

"Well, at least you tried."

"At least."

"And that's it?"

"And then the crazy stuff happens. I was just standing there, minding my own business when the words 'World is Mine' came bursting in my head."

" 'World is Mine'."

"Yeah. It was making my head hurt as if someone was shouting at me. Then the world around me began to fall apart and so weird stuff. I'll give you an analogy to help me describe what I saw. Umm, do you know how people get high of drugs and start to see weird stuff around them?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"That's how I was seeing the world."

"No one drugged you, did they?"

"I hope not. I don't remember eating or drinking anything before going outside."

"That seems weird."

"And it doesn't stop there. Apparently, I have some sort of 'alter ego' inside of me. It took control over my body and I was actually kicking butt. I hurt Master and killed a few of the guards. It was intense but painful at the same time."

"Wow..."

"But those words keep coming into mind. 'World is Mine'. It really annoyed me because I wasn't sure what I was being told and why."

"Hmm..."

I sighed. "I was thinking it was Master who did it. I mean, 'World is Mine'?"

"Why is that?"

"Hello? Master's thinking of taking over the world."

"He is?"

I pouted. "Do you even listen to me when I speak to you at times, TEC?"

"I do! I just...don't remember. But you told me already so now I know."

"Yeah,yeah."

"But now I see why you say it's Master then. Since he wants to take over the world..."

"...maybe he's just reminding me or giving me clues that he's going to rule over the world."

"What a jerk."

I shrugged. "He's a weird jerk. But anyway, the thing that really messed with my mind was the alter ego. I mean, since when did I have an alter ego who can control my body?"

"Uh...I don't know."

I shook my head. "I was going insane. I'm guessing those words were getting onto me."

"I'm guessing that you couldn't take it and you fainted, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, as long as I know that you're not too hurt, I'm relieved. However, I'm going to have to do some watching on Master. We still don't know if it was him."

"I won't be able to stand seeing him anymore. I'm actually going to be terrified."

"Don't worry, Miku. I will never let him hurt you."

I smiled. "You're so sweet, TEC."

"Heh. You really...think so?"

"Of course I know so. If only I could hug you."

"Sadly, I can't feel anything."

I giggled. "Oh come here!" I closed in on TEC and hugged the keyboard in front of him. "I know you can't feel it but I'm hugging you the best I can."

"Thank you so much, Miku."

"Thank you, TEC, for being my friend."

"Miku, I..."

I looked up to his blue eye. "Yes?"

Silence.

"...I have something else for you to do," TEC said.

I sweatdropped. Out of everything he was going, he meant to say that. I mean, it's not like I was waiting for anything special. I just...Oh never mind.

"What is it, TEC?" I said as I let him go. "Another crazy mission?"

TEC sighed. "Sadly, yes."

Oh boy.

"I would like you to sneak into Master's room and look for a date disk," TEC said.

I raised an eyebrow. "A data disk? Why would you need that?"

"Remember when I told you I can't access all the files in my hard drive? Well, I just figured out that there's a disk somewhere in Master's room on the top floor. I need to know what it holds. It should have everything I need to know...to get you out of there."

"But how will I get in there? Will I be disguised again?"

"Not this time. Apparently, no one, but Master can enter that room."

"So then, how in the world am I suppose to get in there?"

"There's a way, Miku. Just follow everything I tell you, okay?"

I bit my lip. "I guess..."

"Remember, if you don't want to do it, I understand. You can tell me and I'll figure out another way."

I shook my head. "No, TEC. I'll do it. I have to do something either way, so why not?"

Silence.

"I'm fine, TEC. Don't worry," I said. " I won't let you down."

"Miku..." TEC coughed. "Fine. First, leave the room and take the elevator up, as you did last time"

I nodded and walked out of the room. I walked towards the elevator that had the light shown green and got in. I was taken to the third floor above my floor.

"Now, go to your right and go inside the room with the light shown green," TEC said.

"Got it," I said as I exited the elevator, not afraid of getting caught. I was actually brave this time. I either didn't care or trust what TEC was telling me. I had no idea.

I walked over to the room with the green light and opened it. I walked in and noticed it was a laboratory. Oh! Scientific stuff that I have no idea about. Should be fun.

"Now I'm going to tell you how to make a potion that can make you transparent," TEC said.

"Transparent? That's new," I said.

"Yeah. You're going to enter the room being invisible. I'm actually jealous of you."

I giggled. "You should try it with me, then."

TEC chuckled. "Maybe another time."

"Okay, okay. So then, what do I do first?"

"Okay, so first, it says you're suppose to pick up the red potion on the table in front of you and pour 1/8 of it into an empty beaker."

I looked around the table and found the red potion. I grabbed it and looked around for an empty beaker. It was near the green potion. I grabbed the beaker to see if it has little tick marks in order for me to see how much I should put. Thankfully, it had eight large marks.

"So, 1/8, right?" I said.

"Yes," TEC assured me.

I poured the red liquid inside the beaker at the first mark. I placed the beaker over my head in order to let TEC see the measurement.

"Is this about right?" I said.

"Perfect. Now grab the blue potion and pour another 1/8 of it," TEC said.

So I did as I was told and grabbed the blue potion and poured it inside the beaker with the right amount.

"Okay?" I said.

"Now mix it up with an utensil for about two minutes," TEC said.

I looked around and found a spoon. "Are you sure it can be any utensil?"

"Yeah. It says that forks, sticks, and spoons are permitted. So you should be fine."

I nodded and mixed the potion. This is fun. I feel like an evil scientist.

"Did two minutes pass?" I said.

"Yes. Now stop," TEC said.

I stopped and looked at the new potion I made. It was purple. "Well, now what?"

"It says to drink it and rub some on your clothing."

"What?! How am I suppose to drink this? Isn't it poisonous? Can't I die with this?"

"Uh, there's no other way. It doesn't say to do something else with it. Uh, it looks pretty bad. I don't want you to take the risk. I'll search for another solution."

I sighed as I looked at the purple potion. If I wouldn't known better, I would think it was grape soda. I could drink it. But I don't know what's going to do to me. If only I had some sort of experimental dummy here to drink it, then maybe.

But I have to take a risk.

Without telling TEC, I drank the potion. It didn't taste like anything. In fact, it was more like water to me. I placed the beaker down on the table and waiting for my body to begin rotting away or something. Instead, I felt nothing at all. Did it even work? I shrugged it off and rubbed some of it on my clothing.

"I think this may-Miku? Miku, where are you? Miku?" TEC said.

"Where am I? I'm in the same place as I was a few minutes before. Can't you see me?" I said.

"I hear you Miku but I can't see you. You're not hiding, are you?"

"No. I'm right here."

"Did you drink the potion by any chance?"

"Yeah..."

TEC chuckled. "Perfect! You did it! You're invisible now."

"Huh? But I can still..." I looked down to my hands. "...see my hands."

"But I can't see you."

"So then, I did it?"

"Yep."

I smiled. "Pretty cool. "

"Heh. Now, you should be ready to head into Master's room."

I exited the room without much worries. I was invisible.

"But you said that no one but Master can enter his room. Why?" I said.

"Because there are guards in front of the room when he's not in his room," TEC said.

"I see."

"You should pass by them just fine now."

I walked to the elevator and got inside of it. "So, I head to the top floor right?"

"Yes. Master's room should be somewhere in there. Just search. You can just open the door without the guards even knowing."

"Cool. So, um, how long does this last?"

"Let me see...uh, it says about thirty minutes to an hour."

"So I have to quick then."

"Yes. Once you get into the room, there should be a place where all the disks are collected. Find one that says 'Master's plans' and put it in the computer he has there. Then a window will pop out with 'Do you want all the other networks to read the data?' Click 'yes' and I should be able to get a window over here and then handle it from here on my own. Once you're done with that, you can head back to my room. Sounds good?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then get ready to head out. I'll be waiting. Be careful, Miku."

I nodded and took the elevator to the top floor.

* * *

**Well, it seems like Miku's going to another mission. Hope she'll make it out okay. She did became invisible, so she should be fine if she makes it out on time. Go Miku!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter. Last time, TEC sent Miku on another mission to get some data for him and Miku was able to get herself invisible Yay! We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.10**

I made my way to the top floor where the control panel was. I opened the door and walked in. Master was no where to be found but in his place were at least ten guards walking around. I stood still when they all turned around to me as I entered.

Did they spot me?

The guards all look at each other and shrugged and went back to their walking.

Phew! I guess the invisibility really does work. I have to move fast, though. I walked around the room, trying to find another room. I tried not to make fun of the guards but I kept myself steady on my mission. You know, with this, I could easily escape. No one will know where I went.

But...I couldn't leave TEC. He asked me of something to do. I couldn't just leave him like that. He's been trying so hard to get me out of here. I can't just neglect him. For some reason, I think it's best to help each other get out of here. I mean, it's not fair for me to leave and let TEC stay here forever. But...he's a computer. How can I even help him escape?

I shook my head from all those thoughts once my eyes spotted a door behind the control panel. It had to be Master's room. I walked over to it and just as TEC warned me, there was a guard right in front of the door. I smirked, knowing it wouldn't be able to see me, and walked right through it and opened the door. I heard it gasped once the door closed in.

I looked around the room but Master was no where to be found. "Great. I'm alone."

I quickly went to look around for a box where data disks could be. I noticed a shelve by the far corner and checked there. In one shelve, there was a box labeled 'Data Disks'.

"Well, that was easy," I said as I took the box down and checked through it. "Now I have to find one certain disk."

I had to take out every disk in the box in order for me to reach down to the disk at the very bottom: 'Master's Plans'.

I took it over to the computer at a desk and turned it on. Once it was fully on, I placed the disk inside and waited for it to be read. After a while, a window popped out that read: 'Do you want all the other networks to read the data?' I moved the mouse over to the 'yes' button and clicked it. I saw another window pop out where all the data files were being spread to all the other networks available. TEC must be receiving it just now.

"Mission's done here," I said as I got the disk back out and placed it where I found it. I put the box back where it was and headed back out the room.

* * *

"Okay, TEC, I'm done," I said as I headed down the elevator.

"Thanks. I'm receiving everything," TEC said.

I smiled. "So, uh, am I suppose to wait until this thing wears off?"

"You can take it off now, if you want."

"How?"

"Go back to the third floor where the laboratory is, drink the green potion and rub some on your clothing."

I headed down to the third floor, walked over to the laboratory, drank the green potion, and rubbed some on my clothing. In an instant, I became visible.

"TEC, is it okay to go back to your room without spotting me?" I said.

"Yes. There's no one around," TEC said.

I exited the room and took the elevator back to TEC's room. I walked in and heard a lot of clicking computer noise.

"So TEC, how's it going?" I said.

"Well, there's a lot of information coming into view for me. A lot that I can't handle all at once. It might take me a while to figure this out," TEC said.

"Well, take your time. No one's going to pressure you."

"That's nice to know. However, I have to be quick on this. I can't let you be kept in this place any longer than you should. I'll get you out of here."

TEC is such a nice...computer guy.

"Please don't burn your motherboard with all the information stored in you," I said. "I do want you to be well."

I imagined TEC smiling. "I'm the main computer, the perfect computer. However, I'm beginning to realize that I'm not fully perfect."

"Without the information you just received, right?"

"Well..." Pause. "...Not really."

"Then?"

"It's...of someone."

"Someone?"

"I might be a computer but I do need something human to keep me alive."

"Are you talking about Master?"

"Master? Hell no." TEC laughed. "It's no one who's against you."

"So then..." I gasped. "Are you mentioning...me?"

Silence.

"Miku, I-" But TEC was interrupted by an unfamiliar beeping from his system. "I have just encountered a massive amount of files."

"Sounds like you might need some help with them," I said.

"Hmm...I think I'm going to have to...Miku, would you mind heading back to your room for a while? I'll call you back when I need you, okay?"

I nodded and walked out the room as TEC instructed me to. But as I was walking back to my room, I noticed the elevator door open and out came Master.

I froze in mid track as Master's eyes locked on with mine. Oh crud.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Master grabbed me tightly by the arm as he pulled me towards the room and threw me to the bed.

"How dare you get out of your room!" Master yelled at me. "Whatever have I've done to you for you to disobey me?!"

I frowned. Is he seriously asking me that?

"I took you out, didn't I?! Why would you get out on your own?!" Master continued with his scowling. "You know, you could've just waited for me to come get out and take you out again! You didn't had to go out on your own! By the way, how did you get out?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to tell you."

Master raised his hand, ready to slap me. But he made himself stop and merely growled.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt," he said.

I tilted my head. "Hurt?"

"These guards I have aren't as easily going as I am or even the shadows. They have no mind of their own to think how harm can really hurt a human. They have no senses."

"And you were worried I would get hurt by them?"

"Yes."

Well, what do you know? Here I thought that I was seriously going to get it when it was only having a lecture.

"So, is that the reason you won't let me roam around? Because I would get hurt?" I said.

Master nodded.

Huh. Master actually does have a human side to him. But why? Why care about me so much? I mean, he is the kidnapper and I'm his victim. Shouldn't he be acting cruelly to me instead of protectively?

"Master, I never thought you would care about me so much," I said. "Why do you care so much about me?"

Master hesitated and turned his face away from my sight. "You're the victim. I can't let you off my sight."

"Of course but you act too nice to me. I seriously thought I was going to get beaten to death but here I am, having a decent conversation with you. Why?"

"There's nothing wrong with the decent conversation."

"But it's not expected from a kidnapper."

"Is that so? Would you like for me to beat you to death?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't mention it."

I pouted. "I was just saying."

Master growled.

We stayed in silence for a while until Master turned his face over to me.

"Are you okay, Miku?" he said.

I blinked. "Yes. Why?"

"Because of last time. You were acting weird. What happened to you?"

"How should I know? I thought you were one to answer me. Did you do something to me to become such a monster?"

"I would never do anything that doesn't please you."

Hence, you're too nice.

"So, you have no idea what happened to you?" Master said.

"Not at all. But...it sure was weird and painful," I said.

"It was painful for some of my guards and I. You attacked us."

"I swear I didn't mean to. I couldn't control myself."

"I understand. Maybe we should research about that abnormality."

" 'We'? As in you and I?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, no, it just sounds a bit odd, you know. For you, the kidnapper, to be willing to find something wrong with the victim, me, and help you out on it."

Master smirked. "You still think it's a bit unnatural for the bad guy to be nice to the prisoner, right?"

"Yeah."

Master sat in the bed next to me and looked at me. I tried to look at him but he was just staring into my eyes so deeply, it kinda freaked me out. I turned away for a while before I felt a hand underneath my chin that pulled me towards the Master's face once more. He used his other hands to caress my cheek. I felt a chill run down my spine.

What in the world?

"H-how old are you, Master?" I stuttered.

Master smiled. "Not much older than you are, my dear."

I gulped. "I'm a teenager still."

"So am I."

I blinked. "H-huh?"

Master chuckled softly and the unexpected was beginning to happen. He was leaning towards me with his eyes fixed on my trembling lips. I felt my face get hot and I knew Master could feel them. My heartbeat and breathing increased in speed as Master came closer and closer. It was like he was taking forever to reached my lips, but I was only trying to avoid the unexpected. I blinked my eyes, trying to clear this awful vision I was having. But, alas, it was all true.

Master's breath had reached my cheeks as his lips open wide to welcome mine. I wasn't sure why I didn't move away. I was just froze, actually felt myself waiting for something to happen. It wasn't like this was my time to get kissed, but it felt like it. But it wasn't from a guy I liked...was it? Did I like Master without realizing it? Is that why I wasn't pushing him away? What in the world was this?

Just when Master's lips were at the tip of mine, a strange beeping noise was heard. Master quickly moved away from me as I hesitated and looked away, trying to hide my blush.

"What is it?" I heard Master say, but he wasn't talking to me. "Yes?...Uh-huh...So then...Urgh! You guys failed again!...Fine...Get back over here."

Master stood up from the bed and exited the room without saying anything else. I just sat there, looking down to the bed sheets. I was feeling a mixture of emotions.

Shocked.

Scared.

Relieved.

Unsatisfied.

Happy.

I sighed and decided to wash out for the day. I do hope TEC would call me again. I needed someone to let these feelings out.

* * *

**Whoa! Okay, so then first, Miku was able to do her mission just fine until she was heading back to her room and Master spotted her! No! He got mad at her and began to talk to her about getting hurt and whatnot. And then, the unthinkable happened...maybe. Master was about to kiss Miku until he got interrupted by a call. Holy smokes!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you.^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the eleventh chapter. Last time, Miku had a weird time with Master. What was that all about? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.11**

It has been hours since I last seen anyone else come into my room. Master hasn't come in to give me my dinner nor did any of the shadows. I was even surprised TEC hasn't called me yet. It really has been a while of me doing nothing at all.

Well, that was kinda false. I was thinking a lot about what Master was going to do with me and how I wasn't even responding to stopping him. It has been hours but still, I could feel his presence in here. It was so creepy.

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked towards the door to see if someone had come in but no one showed their face, meaning it was TEC calling me in. Thus, I made my way to the door, hoping I won't get caught by Master again.

* * *

"Yes, TEC? Have you found something out?" I said as I entered the room.

"Oh, Miku. Hello again," TEC said. "And I have found something interesting among all these files."

"You wouldn't mind telling me?"

"Well, it says that a certain box holds the key to take over the world. That's the legendary treasure."

I hesitated. "So, the small box I used to have was really a treasure I never knew about? So, that's why Master was so into getting his hands on that box. But it only has a poem inside. How can that help someone in taking over the world?"

"I'm not sure but it says that whatever is inside the box can be used to control the whole world."

I bit my lip. "Then this is not good. Not good at all. Here I thought it was just any simple poem but it's actually a weapon of disaster. Oh, TEC. Now I'm worried. Do you have any idea where the box could be at this moment?"

"It's heading to where you are."

"Here? But..." Just then, my friends came into view. Have they been able to get a hold of the box? Were they the ones heading this way with the box in hand?

"Oh no..."

"Miku?"

"TEC, I think my friends have the box. I think they have it and are heading this way."

Silence.

"I'm sure that's the cause," he said.

"TEC, this is not good! I can't have my friends come over here and get themselves into the same mess as I am. These shadows and guards are really powerful, I think, and I know my friends won't stand a chance against them. I don't want them to come. I don't," I said.

"But didn't you want to get out of here? Your friends are coming to save you."

"But now knowing everything about the box and Master's plan, I don't want anyone to come save me. I want to escape myself."

"Miku, you'll get hurt if you try at it alone."

"And that's why I have you, right?"

Silence.

"You promised me you would help me escape, right? Then help me now. I want to get out now," I said.

TEC sighed. "I understand. However, it's not as simple as it seems. Apparently, the security has gotten tighter in this place, making it impossible for you to move around. It might get to the point where you won't be able to get in here to see me anymore."

"Then let's act quick before it gets to that point. I want to see you, TEC. I can't leave you..." Then an idea came into my head. "TEC, is it possible that I can help you escape as well?"

"Help me escape? There's no need for that."

"But you helped me all this time. You're like me in a sense. You're being held here for no reason at all. No one pays attention to you except me. You should escape with me. I can take you with me."

"I'm serious, Miku. There is no reason for that. I'm fine."

"TEC..."

**""World is Mine.""**

"No!" I held onto my head as those familiar words rang through my head.

**""World is Mine.""**

"Miku, what's wrong? Are you-" TEC said but got interrupted by some crashing sounds of glasses breaking. "Damn it!" Then TEC shut off.

"TEC! Don't leave me alone! Please!" I cried as the words continued to rampage my mind.

**""World is Mine.""**

**""World is Mine.""**

**""World is Mine.""**

I kneeled down as the world around me began to go tops and turvy. TEC's screen was turning black and melting away. The ceiling was falling down on me, and black water was drowning me all over. Why is this happening to me again?

_'Our box is getting disturbed.'_

I lost control of my body and appeared in a white place with nothing to be found. The exact same place I was whenever the same thing happened to me last time.

It's you again.

_'Your Alter Ego.'_

From my eyes which now belonged to Alter Ego's, I could see the world back to normal. Alter Ego looked down to her hands for me to see that they were covered in the same black gloves as before. A staff was held on one hand. Then Alter Ego looked up to TEC's blank screen that helped me see completely how I, well, my Alter Ego looked like:

Exactly like me except with a long, beautiful black dress, black gloves, and a black neck collar with a blue emerald in the middle.

Why are you taking over me again?

_'Were you not paying attention? Our box has been disturbed. We need to get out of here and get the box.'_

But-

Alter Ego frowned at our own reflection and took down my two ponytails and made our hair up in a fancy decorated hair bun with two strands of hair sticking out from the sides of my face.

_'Much better.'_

Alter Ego walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

How are you going to open it?

_'I have magic, duh.'_

Alter Ego used her staff to break the lock and get the elevator to open for us. She walked inside the elevator and rode it to the top floor.

That wasn't magic.

_'Psh! I can't believe you couldn't just do it yourself. Do you realize how much time you wasted in here?'_

I still don't understand anything about you.

_'I'm your Alter Ego. That's all you need to know. I can handle the rest.'_

If you could, why didn't you took over me in the first place?

_'Because the box was not being disturbed. It was under good care until you were able to get out of here. However, some vile beasts have tried to get their hands on it. We cannot allow that to happen.'_

We reached the first floor, only to find ourselves with the control panel and a few, or rather, a bunch of weird-looking guards who jerked their heads straight towards us.

Good job, Emo Miku. You came uninvited to this party.

_'Hmph! These are nothing.'_

Alter Ego dashed towards the middle of the room where all the guards were beginning to gather around us. They all shot their weapons at us in a menacing way.

What now?

Alter Ego raised her staff and began to say an unknown verse. With that, I noticed the staff growing a blue electrical pulse at the tip of it. Alter Ego then swept the floor with the staff and the electrical pulse traveled through the floor and to the guards, electrifying them and turning them into ashes.

Wow! That was amazing!

_'That was just too easy.'_

Alter Ego held her staff close to her and looked around. I was surprised Master was nowhere to be found. He was usually here or maybe in his room. But then again, he would've showed his face once he heard our intrusion.

_'We need to get out of here.'_

Alter Ego turned to the exit and dashed towards it. However, a force field immediately placed itself between us and the door. Then an arrow of fire flew just a mere centimeters from our face and landed on the floor below. Alter Ego turned around and there were a few more guards with fire arrows aiming straight at us.

I yelped but my Alter Ego didn't even hesitate.

The alarm went off, making the room turn red. The guards were ready to attack us.

_'Once we get the arrows towards us, we'll run for them and attack.'_

What? You can't be serious. You can't possible be able to-

"Fire!" the guards shouted as they all shot their flaming arrows towards us.

We're doomed!

Alter Ego smiled and dashed between each arrow as it was nothing. She got us over to the guards without a scratch. She smiled to them and created a ball of blue fire on her hand.

"Good night, creatures!" Alter Ego said as she attacked every guards and made them into ashes.

_'See how easy it is?'_

I don't have powers, you know that, right?

Alter Ego giggled and went to the door once more. She focused some magic into her staff and used it to break the force field in a snap.

You really are something.

_'I don't like to show off.'_

Alter Ego opened the door and I could feel the outside wind blow across our face. Freedom at last. This is what I've wanted all along. I was going to get out of here. Before, I thought my Alter Ego was an ass but she really just wanted to get out of here as much as I wanted to. Plus, she wanted to make sure the box wasn't getting into the wrong hands. She had the same mission I did except she was the one to actually do something while I just layed in bed, pathetically. I really admired my Alter Ego.

But then, TEC came in between all these thoughts. He was the one who has given me information about everything of my whereabouts. He was the one who I had to to talk about anything I wanted to talk about. He was the one who became my only true friend in this horrible place. He was the one who promised me to get me out of here. And now that I'm about to, shouldn't I bring him with me?

Alter Ego...

'_Yes?'_

We can't leave yet.

_'Why not?'_

I need to bring my friend with me.

_'Your friend?'_

TEC.

_'Are you crazy? We can't bring along some piece of machinery. We have to go now.'_

But I can't just leave him here. He was the one who's been with me this whole time.

_'He's nothing but a computer.'_

He's more than that! He's my friend.

_'You really are pathetic.'_

"Where do you think you're going, my dear?"

Alter Ego turned around to see Master standing there with a special kind of gun pointing at us. Alter Ego growled and pointed her staff to him.

"Miku, why are you trying to get out of here?" Master said. "Didn't I told you not to?"

"I can leave whenever I want," Alter Ego said.

Master narrowed his eyes. "I see. The same thing is happening to you again, Miku. What a shame. Please do come back and I will help you get that dark side away from you."

Alter Ego hissed and charged an attack towards Master. "I will not abide any orders you give me."

"My, my. Such foal mouth you have there, dark one. Don't worry, Miku. I will save you."

Alter Ego shot the pulse she had towards Master who just stood there as the attack hit him.

Master! He didn't even try to move!

"Weak as ever," Alter Ego said as she placed her staff down and turned back to the door.

Just when all seems well, we felt something struck us behind. A small arrow was injected in our backs and I could feel liquid flowing through me.

What's this?

_'Damn it!'_

"I said you weren't going to get out of here," Master said.

Alter Ego turned around and growled. She began to charge another attack.

However...

I'm beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

_'Damn it! He injected us with something.'_

Our vision were beginning to get blurry but Alter Ego kept herself up.

"I will not...be brought down!" she hissed and continued with the charging.

Master frowned and shot us another arrow. Alter Ego was brought down to her knees from how much poison we were getting. She used her staff to keep her up straight.

"I won't...fall...yet..." she said and aimed the staff at Master.

Alter Ego...I'm losing...conscious...

Master shook his head in disbelief and shot us another arrow. Once we got hit, I blacked out.

_'This is all your fault...'_

* * *

**Miku's Alter Ego has returned too kick some butt. The two were so close to getting out of there but Master had to show up. Is it just me or does he always shows up at the wrong time? Damn you, Master!**

**So, here is to all of my readers. I'm entering college soon so I won't be able to post much chapter as I wanted. I might have some time tomorrow since I'm moving in and maybe some time next week. But I apologize in advance for not getting some chapter as fast I could've. My first time in college and I'm getting a bit nervous and excited. Wish me luck you guys. I love you all.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the twelfth chapter. I was able to upload it after almost a week in school. Ugh. Well, here it is. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Ch.12**

The next day, I woke up with a large headache. I was expecting the sun rays to hit my eyes, to cause me to squirt them from the brightness, but I forgot that the room had no windows.

I looked around the dull room. I was really getting sick and tired of this room that I just wanted to throw everything in here all over the place. But my headache was the one to stop me from doing all that. It was killing me.

Just then, the door opened and in came Master. I growled and turned away from him.

"Good morning, Miku. Are you feeling better?" Master said.

"You know I'm never going to feel better until I get out of here," I said.

"My dear, you know I cannot permit you that. You will stay here until I let you go."

I hissed. "Why in the world do you still want me here? I don't get it!"

"I told you many times before, you'll-"

"But is that the whole reason?" I turned to him. "Just because I might tell people about where you guys are? You can knock me out and take me somewhere else without having me to know where you guys are, for all I care. I just want to get out of here."

"Miku..."

"Please, I just want to get out. I promise I won't cause any more trouble."

Master sighed. "It's not that you'll cause trouble..."

"Then what is it?" I sighed and hung my head. "Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because, Miku, I..." Master began but didn't finish.

I looked up to him. "Because what?"

"Because I-"

""World is Mine.""

I held my head as a surging pain struck it. "Not this again."

'Our box is being threatened again.'

"Miku? Are you alright?" Master said as he got closer to me.

""World is Mine.""

"Just take me already! Don't cause such pain on me," I said as I layed on my bed.

"Miku?" Master said.

I over went my transformation and let Alter Ego take over. I was done with trying to overcome it.

'Thank you, Miku.'

Just do whatever you want.

Alter Ego moved our view towards Master who stood in shock. "What are you looking at?"

Master stared at us for a long time before smirking. "I understand now."

Alter Ego took down my pony tails and left my hair flow freely. "Understand what?"

"You are the other side of Miku, aren't you? You are the spirit that connects with the box."

"And so what if I am?"

You are?

"I knew there was something peculiar going on with Miku. It was as fate connected her with the box and the Diva Spirit was able to live within her," Master said.

Alter Ego smirked. "Aren't you a smart one?"

So, it's true?

"But you know what they say, the ones that know too much are the ones to bring everyone down," Master smiled a devious smile. "I have found the perfect vessel."

Perfect vessel? For what?

Alter Ego laughed. "You have such a sense of humor!"

"Did I say something funny?" Master said.

"Like hell yeah you did! You couldn't possibly think that I would be the "perfect" vessel you're talking about."

"Is there something wrong?"

Alter Ego stood up from the bed and used her staff to point directly at Master's eyes. "I am the Diva Spirit. There is no way I can be used to fulfill any other duties but my own."

Master smirked. "But you will surely fulfill mine very soon."

Alter Ego used her staff to push Master out of the way and created a blue pulse with her hand to break down the door. "I told you already. I will not abide by your commands." She stepped out of the room and walked towards the elevator.

Master will get you.

'I doubt it.'

He's not going to let you just pass by.

'I will fight.'

I guess...

"You can run, but you cannot escape. No one can escape from here alive, my dear," Master said as he walked out of the room. "Walk around if you like, but I can guarantee you no escape."

Alter Ego laughed and opened the elevator door.

Wait!

'Hmm?'

Can we go see TEC?

'That dumb computer?'

Please?

Alter Ego growled and backed away from the elevator. She smiled to Master. "I decided to stay behind for a while before I get out of here."

Master chuckled and walked towards the elevator. "I see you were able to break it open last time you tried to escape. You really are naïve."

"Look who's talking."

Master laughed and rode the elevator.

Alter Ego hissed and walked towards TEC's room. 'You know, I hate him.'

I knew that from the beginning.

We entered TEC's room, and I was relieved that his screen was on.

TEC!

'He won't be able to hear you.'

Damn it! I forgot.

Alter Ego stood in front of TEC. "Hey."

"Huh? Oh hey...Miku?" TEC said. "That's a new look."

How am I suppose to talk to him?

'I'll let you take over for now. But just for a while. I ready to get the heck out of here.'

Suddenly, I felt myself being brought up to surface, and I was able to regain my body again.

'Be quick.'

"TEC," I said.

"Miku?" TEC said.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"I know. You have to get out of here fast."

"Me? But I want you to come along with me."

'You're crazy.'

"I don't need to get out of here. You're the one who has to leave. I'm fine here," TEC said.

"I can't leave you behind, TEC. You shouldn't be here. I can take you with me. Please," I said.

"Miku, look, I agree with you to get out of here. But we're not going to have this conversation about getting me out. It just doesn't make sense and will never work."

"TEC, please..."

"I was able to finally get everything the data disk had and...it's not good at all."

I frowned. TEC ignored me. He ignored me. "What is it?"

"You're going to get possessed."

"Possessed?"

'You already had.'

"By who or what?" I said.

"By Master," TEC said. "He wants to use you as a thing to take over the world. You're going to be his instrument in whatever this project his is that he's doing. That's why I need you to get out of here, Miku."

'He won't be able to do that if I'm here.'

I stood in shock. "So...that's why I've been kept here all this time? To be used as something to take over the world for him?"

"Yes.I have been able to have access to everything in this building to let you escape safely. I will watch over you and attack the guards. I need you to run away. Get out of here. Now," TEC said.

"But TEC, I can't leave without you. You're...my friend."

"Miku, you have taught me many things. One being friendship. I was able to get closer to you as days passed, and I was happy to be here for you. Second, without you realizing, taught me so much about love."

I hesitated.

"Love is such a wonderful feeling. I was able to understand it. You were able to let me love you," TEC said.

"TEC..." I whispered.

"I was able to fall in love with you over and over again. You mean so much to me, Miku. That's why I want you to get out of here. I don't want you to get harmed in anyway. I need you to be fine."

"But TEC..." I felt some tears welled up in my eyes. "...I need you too."

I could hear TEC smiling. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure your friends are getting closer to you by every second. They'll be able to save you. So please, Miku, do this for them, for me. Escape."

I looked up to TEC's blue eye. "Thank you so much, TEC."

"Anything for you."

I hugged him. "Promise me you'll be okay."

"I will."

"TEC, if you were human," I backed away from him and smiled. "I would fall in love with you."

"Miku...really?"

"Of course. You have the type of personality that I would want."

"Miku...I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, TEC."

"What is this?"

I gasped as I heard an unknown voice. I turned over to the door and saw Master walking in. "Master!"

Master frowned and walked over to me, grabbing me roughly on the arm. "So this is what you've done all this time, huh?"

"Let me go!"

'I told you to not take forever! Let me take over.'

I went back down to surface as Alter Ego took over once more and pushed away Master.

"Don't touch me," Alter Ego hissed.

Master growled and stormed towards TEC. "Here I thought I unplugged you a long time ago. How was it able that you were able to function again?"

"Master," TEC growled. "Don't you dare hurt Miku."

"So it is true. You two have talked behind my back all this time. How could you? You went against me. You ungrateful piece of junk!"

Don't hurt him!

Alter Ego created a pulse on her hand and aimed it towards Master. Master placed a finger over a red button besides TEC's keyboard.

"Move and I will turn him off," Master said.

Don't!

Alter Ego hissed. "Why can't you use yourself to fight against me? Instead you're using a computer as a shield. You coward."

"I'm not a coward. I'm only defending myself. Is that not human? Oh wait, I forgot. You're not human," Master said.

Do something.

"Look, I won't hurt you if you let the computer go," Alter Ego said.

Master laughed and pressed the button.

No! TEC!

"You monster!" Alter Ego said.

"I will never do what you tell me to do," Master said.

TEC!

"Fucking shit!" TEC said. "I'm losing...signal...I...do...right...leave now...before...rule over...safely..."

TEC!

"...run away...Miku...I...love...you..."

Silence.

TEC! No!

"Well, there he goes," Master said with a smirk.

"...fuck you..." TEC said.

"Huh?"

Then TEC completely shut off, leaving just us behind. I felt myself crying even though I never felt any tears rolling down. My friend was gone.

He promised me he would be fine.

'We have other important things to do. Let's get out, for TEC.'

Okay...

Alter Ego aimed the pulse at Master and got ready to attack. "I will kill you even if it's against my beliefs to do so."

Master smirked and suddenly disappeared. Alter Ego looked around and in a blink, Master appeared behind her with a knife over her neck.

"What did I told you? I wasn't going to let you get out so easily," he said as he struck Alter Ego's staff out of her hand. "You're not going anywhere." He sliced a bit off Alter Ego's neck, causing some blood to spill out. It hurt me as it hurt for Alter Ego.

"Why you little!" Alter Ego hissed and created another pulse in her hand.

Give up.

'Huh?'

Just give up. We can't do anything while he's right up to you. He can kill you if he wanted to right here and now.

'But-'

I'm taking over.

'Wait!'

I brought myself to surface and took over my body once more. I felt dizzy and limped onto Master's arms.

"I give up..." I whispered.

* * *

**No! Miku! Why?! I'm beginning to hate Master now. And TEC! No! Why him?! Why?!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


End file.
